The Vampires Student Part III: Vampire Mountain
by The Vampires Student
Summary: Six years ago Gillian had turned her back on the Cirque du Freak. Six years in which she has not seen Larten Crepsley. Now she returns to travel together with her master and the halfvampire Darren Shan to Vampire Mountain. Where a cruel fate awaits her...
1. Chapter 1: A Club

The Vampires Student Part III: "Vampire Mountain"

Chapter 1: A Club

Come back to me a while  
>Change your style again<br>Come back to me a while Change your taste in men

Gillian the vampire listened completely lost to the text of the placebo song and the enjoyed the goosebumbs that made the fine hairs on her arm stand up, caused by the incomparable voice of the singer. This song always gave her the creeps.  
>The bass boomed loudly from the speakers above her and Gillian gently rocked her hips.<br>She stood at the back edge of the small dance floor of a dimly lit nightclub somewhere in a sidestreet of a big city, before her a Barcardy-Cola, which she had not touched yet, and looked at the dancing figures in the flickering strobe lights in front of her.  
>The club was packed full and the people struggled to get a place on the dance floor or at the bar.<br>Only around Gillian it was quiet. No one pushed or jostled her aside, people kept unconsciously away from her. No one dared to touch or disturb or even to speak to her. The small woman with pale complexion and long silky black hair, seemed unapproachable and intimidating.  
>Gillian was aware of this effect, that started since she became a vampire and on some days she enjoyed the attention she got from men (and women - the latter gave mostly envious glances), and at other days it annoyed and irritated her.<br>Today, she hardly noticed that she drew all eyes upon her.  
>She was too deep in thought.<p>

Come back to me a while

Gillian took a deep breath.  
>How long was it ago?<br>Six years?  
>Gillian tried to remember how much time had passed. Could it really be so long ago? She shocked. She did not realize how fast the years had passed.<br>On the one hand, it seemed to her like an eternity, on the other hand, it felt like yesterday that she had turned her back on the Cirque du Freak and gone on her own way.  
>Six years in which she had traveled, and done research.<br>Six years in which she had learned to cope on her own, and developed her vampiric powers.  
>Six years in which she had not seen Larten Crepsley.<br>"Does your drink not taste you?"  
>One guy had put all his courage together and had approached her. He had black hair shaved on the sides and tattoos on his muscular arms. His eyes were glassy, his breath smelled of alcohol, and Gillian saw his buddies standing behind him grinning and making gestures to encourage him.<br>Gillian scanned him with bored eyes.  
>"Would you like something else to drink? I'll invite you." He leaned over and had to shout in order to make himself heard over the loud music.<br>Gillian hesitated.  
>She actually might need something to drink.<br>But not something from the bar.  
>Gillian glanced at the man and her eyes came to rest on his carotid artery. He was sweating slightly, was strongly built and seemingly healthy.<br>He had, however, plenty of alcohol in the blood.

Change your taste in men

Because she had answered him nothing, the man came closer to her now. He had a beer bottle in his hand, and wanted to put it down on a narrow ledge, on which Gillian's drink stood as well. Due to his nervousness he acted a little clumsy, and threatened to spill the beer bottle.  
>"Caution," said Gillian and her hand shot forward. She reached for the bottle, gripped the man on the wrist and brought the beer back into an upright position so that nothing got spilled. Her hand clasped his, and the guy started grinning stupidly.<br>"Oops, how clumsy of me!"  
>He let go of the bottle and thrashed a stack of flyers of the ledge, which had been lying there, and now trickled down in a colorful rain.<br>Gillian's attention was immediately drawn to a specific paper, grass green sailed away.  
>She jostled to catch the Flyers still in flight, and had to step very close to the guy, directly into his arms. He caught her and put his hands on her hips. Gillian felt her hands joined behind his back and catch the paper. Her heart began to pound excitedly.<br>"Not so rough!" The man laughed and grinned. He ran one hand up her back, the other lay on her butt. Gillian was only marginally aware of it: she stared at the grass green paper in her hand.  
>It was a flyer for the Cirque du Freak.<br>They were in town!  
>Gillian felt a tingling sensation in the stomach and started breathing fast with excitement.<br>Her eyes looked quickly over the list of the show artists:  
>The Wolf Man ...<br>Madam Truska ...  
>The snake man ...<br>Cormac Limbs ...  
>Madam Octa!<br>The man had wrapped his muscular arms around her and looked at her with glassy eyes. He leaned forward and tried to kiss her.  
>Gillian recoiled.<br>His buddies behind them roared with laughter, and made lewd gestures.  
>Confused about her rejection the guy stared down at her. "What? I think you want to... "<br>Gillian hesitated.  
>Then she pursed her lips. "Sure I want to."<br>She laid a hand on his broad chest when he greedily went for her.  
>Gillian shook her head. "But not here."<br>She nodded her head toward the ladies room and broke away from him.  
>Gillian made her way directly through the dancing crowd, which parted before her like water.<br>The guy followed her without any will but not without roaring a triumphant "Yes!" to his friends.  
>Gillian barely noticed.<br>One sip could not hurt, before she headed of to the Cirque du Freak.  
>Before she met her master Larten Crepsley again.<p>

Come back to me a while 


	2. Chapter 2: Cirque du Freak

Chapter 2: Cirque du Freak

Not much was going on at the ticket counter, only one couple wanted to buy a ticket.  
>Nervously they crumpled the flyer in their hands, because only if you could show such, you were entitled to purchase tickets for the Cirque du Freak.<br>In the small ticket booth was one of the little people, his face completely hidden under a hood, and grabbed with a sudden move the money and the Flyers, the couple held out to him. The woman squealed in fright.  
>Gillian smiled quietly to herself.<br>This was already part of the show. As the couple walked through the curtain into the circus tent, they had been intimidated and full of expectation for the show.  
>Gillian stepped to the ticket booth and handed over some dollar and the flyer to the little person.<br>The little person gave them back without a word.  
>Gillian angrily pushed the money over to him: "Come on. Give me a ticket."<br>The little person shook his head silently and slipped money and flyers back to her.  
>"What's wrong?" said Gillian. She stared at the face that was hidden behind a hood. She believed she could see some green eyes sparkle behind the textile.<br>"Do you want more money?"  
>Gillian reached into her pocket and pulled out a few more notes.<br>Again the little man rejected and shook his head.  
>"You little shit! Sell me a ticket now, "whispered Gillian, when a large shadow fell on her and a deep voice said," Tststs, but we do not want to insult crew staff, don`t we?"<br>Gillian froze.  
>She recognized the voice immediately.<br>It was Mr. Tall, the cirque director.  
>She had planned to slip unnoticed into the show, but that was probably no longer possible. Slowly she turned around and looked up at the giant.<br>"Excuse me. But the _crew staff_ refused to sell me a ticket."  
>Mr Talls huge figure towered over small Gillian and his crooked face grinned down at her.<br>"Of course. Old friends do not need a ticket. "  
>His long arm reached past her and pushed the curtain to the circus tent aside.<br>Gillian smiled sheepishly, and slipped into the interior.  
>Her eyes had once accustomed to the dim light and she quickly slipped on one of the rear seats, anxious to be seen by anyone.<br>The audience was talking in hushed tone and shuffled excitedly in their seats, and Gillian could not blame them.  
>She was also excited.<br>She felt her palms getting moist and her heart began to pound faster when the light dimmed and all the trumpets sounded.  
>My God, Gillian ... pull yourself together, she scolded herself<br>Excited like before her first show ...  
>Mr Tall came on stage and the crowd fell silent at his impressive sight.<br>He announced the first artist, and Gillian registered only in passing, that not the wolf man opened the presentation as usual.  
>A performer after the next took the stage and demonstrated his tricks, but Gillian was hardly paying attention.<br>Although she had a homey feeling by looking in the familiar faces of the freaks and smiled every time about this reunion after a long time.  
>But there was only one performer, she really wanted to see.<br>One that made her heart beat faster with excitement, and that caused her after each number to hang on every word of Mr. Tall in the hope that he finally annoinced the coveted artist.  
>Gillian dried her wet hands on her skirt, trying not to fidget around too much.<br>Like a teenager in love, she thought.  
>She laughed at herself.<br>And then she thought, that it was somehow beautiful, to still feel true like this.  
>Like long time ago, when she had went three nights in a row to the cirque, just to see this one man.<br>Larten Crepsley.  
>Gillian startled when Hans Hands bowed and Mr Tall again took the stage to announce in his deep voice the highlight of the show: "The incredible, unique and deadly MADAM OCTA!"<br>Gillian's heart leaped for joy.  
>She had registered with a small surprise that only Madam Octa, and not as usual Larten Crepsley, was announced and craned her neck to see better. She expected the vampire master to flitt on stage from behind the curtain, which always made the surprised audience hold their breaths.<br>But it was not Larten Crepsley, who took the stage.  
>There was a boy in a worn out dark suit, who stepped with the cage of the spider in his arms into the spotlight.<br>Darren Shan.  
>Gillian recognized the assistant of the vampire immediately.<br>He hadn`t changed.  
>Six years had passed, and Darren Shan should have long since grown into a young man.<br>If he had been a normal boy.  
>But Darren Shan was a half-vampire and looked no more than one year older than last time she saw him.<br>Gillian looked at him, fascinated.  
>He had changed.<br>Though hardly physically. Out of the once awkward boy a calm, sovereign actor had become, who explained to the audience in a memorized manner, how rare, dangerous and extremely poisonous the spider Madam Octa was, while he got her out of the cage.  
>Darren allowed the spider to crawl around on him and then took the flute and began his dressage.<br>Gillian watched fascinated, as Madam Octa fully led tricks that only Larten Crepsley had ventured to accomplish with the unpredictable animal.  
>The boy was really good with spiders.<br>But where was Larten?  
>Disappointed, Gillian realized that Darren would do the dressage alone.<br>The master vampire would not appear on stage.  
>Why not?<br>Was he not at the Cirque du Freak?  
>The disappointment was joined with worries. What if something had happened to him?<br>Gillian had always believed, she would know, if something bad happened to her master.  
>Despite all of the time that she had not seen him, and all the distance that had lain between them, she had always felt connected to him.<br>Had she been wrong?  
>Gillian regretted having sneaked into the show.<br>She should have asked for the vampire directly.  
>Why had Mr Tall not said anything to her?<br>Gillian jumped up from her seat and scurried through the audience, that was completely captured by the action on stage, and slipped unseen behind the stage curtain.  
>She nodded to Cormac Limbs, who stood ready to perform as next and who stared at her in surprise.<br>But he said nothing, and Gillian waited nervously, until Darren Shan had finished his number, and left the stage accompanied by a thunderous applause.  
>No sooner that he had entered the side stage, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her: "Darren!"<br>Darren jumped and almost dropped the cage with the spider.  
>Gillian gave him a moment to collect himself, even if she wanted to immediately bombard him with questions.<br>"Gillian Gill ...?" He stammered, taken aback.  
>Gillian nodded and smiled at him.<br>"What ... What are you doing here?"  
>The audience burst into screams as Cormac Limbs lost without a doubt one of his limbs on stage, and it was difficult to understand Darren's words.<br>Impatiently she dragged the boy by the arm out of the tent.  
>Darren did not resist, he was too surprised.<br>Fresh air met them, when the assistant and the former student of Larten Crepsleys stood outside in company under a starlit sky.  
>"Hi Darren," said Gillian, trying to remain calm.<br>"Hello. Master Crepsley has said nothing of it, that you're here."  
>Then he was here!<br>At Gillian's face spread a smile: "He knows nothing about it."  
>"Oh." Darren stared at her.<br>"I wanted to surprise him," Gillian tried to explain her behavior.  
>But that was not quite the truth.<br>In truth, she was afraid to face her old master.  
>"Good Show. You were great on that stage. "<br>Darren smiled, pleased. "Thank you."  
>He raised Octas cage a little and looked tenderly at the spider.<br>Gillian also gave a glimpse.  
>She was not pleased to see the ugly beast again. How old could this spider actually become?<br>"So, now you perform with Octa?" Said Gillian as casually as possible.  
>Darren nodded proudly. "Most of the time. Master Crepsley leaves the show over to me. I think it is no particular fun for him anymore. "<br>Gillian frowned.  
>That did not sound good.<br>The show had always been the only thing that had made Larten come alive.  
>She swallowed before she asked the next question that burned inside of her: "How ... how is he?"<br>Darren shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his shoes. "Pretty good."  
>Gillian scannned the half-vampire.<br>He had hardly grown, but had risen to muscles. However ... he seemed to have changed. He had lost some of his innocence that had been in his eyes when she had left him the last time.  
>Of course ... the thought struck her. He is drinking blood now!<br>At that time he had refused to drink human blood. But now he surely does. Otherwise he would not exist anymore.  
>Darren Shan looked thin and pale, he had shadows under his eyes, but Gillian immediately saw, that someone had helped along with make up, to give him an even more dark and sinister appearance.<br>The worn out black suit he wore, even reinforced this impression.  
>"Nice outfit," Gillian teased him.<br>Darren grinned. "This is the suit in which I had been buried. Madam Truska thinks, it gives something uncanny to the whole number. "  
>Gillian laughed softly. "Yes, it does."<br>So Darren had learned.  
>She had no doubt that he had taken good care of the needs of the Vampire, in the recent years. But ... when Darren said Larten was "Pretty good", something had resonated in his words.<br>He had said not quite the truth.  
>Larten Crepsley did not go on stage anymore?<br>Gillian felt a twist in her stomach.  
>Something had happened, something that she had feared all along.<br>Something that painfully reminded her, that she should not have stayed away so long.  
>The old vampire had no joy in life anymore.<br>Bad conscience lapped over her like cold water.  
>He needed me.<br>I was far too long gone.  
>Gillian cleared her throat, "Well Darren Shan. Would you please inform your Lord and Master, that I'm here and hope to see him? I'm waiting in Mr Talls trailer office. "<br>Surprised by the sudden stiff tone, Darren just nodded. "Ok."  
>And he walked away past the tents, ma'am Octas cage under his arm, and the stars twinkled above him.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Director Talls Office

Chapter 3: Directors Trailer Office

Gillian walked past caravans and tents over to the trailer of the director of the _Cirque du Freak_, Hibernius Tall.  
>She enjoyed the atmosphere in the camp: while the show got into the break, visitors streamed out of the big circus tent onto the campgrounds and strolled around, stood staring in front of the cage of the Wolf Man, watched performers making their warm ups on the flat trampled grass, and filled up their stock on cotton candy and popcorn.<br>Gillian felt home.  
>A few of the little men peeped out from behind the tent poles and began to curiously follow Gillian.<br>She tried to shoo them away but was unsuccessful.  
>Gillian reluctantly stopped in front of the blue-painted trailer to which a small metal staircase lead up, Mr. Tall was probably still in the show and had no time for her.<br>Just at the moment when she wanted to knock the door, it opened from inside and the gigantic figure of the cirque director stuck out to her.  
>"Welcome to the cirque," Mr. Tall said with a grin.<br>"How did you know I am waiting outside ..." stammered Gillian amazed. But Mr Tall just grinned and held the door wide open with a welcoming gesture.  
>So she smiled back and climbed up the stairs - which the gigantic director himself certainly did not need for entering his trailer; he just makes a big step.<br>The interior of the caravan was small, but cozy: the walls were plastered with old and new posters of the Cirque du Freak, a huge desk occupied the largest space and a ruined sofa stood alongside the wall.  
>Faster than you would expect from a giant in a confined space, Mr. Tall was sitting behind his desk before Gillian could choose if she should sit down or keep standing.<br>"Sit down," Mr. Tall said kindly and Gillian took the sofa.  
>She tried not to slip back and forth nervously.<br>She felt like a school girl who had been summoned to the headmasters office, and did not know what she was accused of. Mr. Tall was an intimidating and severe man, and she noticed how he looked at her interestedly.  
>"Nice to see you again, vampiress Gillian. It's been a while."<br>"Yes. I've been traveling a lot ... " Gillian was afraid she would have to explain herself, but he did not asked any further, just nodded sympathetically:" And now you're back willing to join the circus."  
>Gillian's eyes widened, "You ... you mean as an performer?"<br>Mr Tall nodded.  
>How much had she wanted that in the past!<br>"No. I ... I have nothing to show on stage. Nothing at all. I'm just visiting. "  
>"I understand. Then so be my guest, Vampiress Gillian. As long as you wish. " He smiled at her.<br>"Thank you, Mr. Tall." Gillian was relieved.  
>She had been afraid of not being welcome.<br>"And you can call me Hibernius," Mr. Tall offered to her.  
>Surprised, she looked at him.<br>Only Mr Crepsley was allowed to call the circus director with his first name, all the other circus members always spoke reverently of him, and would not dare to address him so familiarly.  
>Gillian swallowed: "Only if you then leave away the "vampiress". I'm just Gillian. "<br>Mr Tall smiled.  
>He leaned forward and held out one of his huge hands: "Well then. Gillian."<br>They shook hands and she grinned wryly: "Hibernius."  
>On the one hand, she felt honored that the director of the Cirque du Freak offered her his first name. On the other hand, it meant that she was not a member of the Cirque anymore.<br>She was just a guest.

There was a knock.  
>Immediately Gillian's heart beat faster.<br>"Come in!" called Hibernius Tall.  
>This time he did not bother to get up.<br>The caravan door opened from the outside, and an orange-red hair appeared in the narrow passage.  
>The vampire had to stoop to get in, and as he straightened inside to his full height, his eyes fell first on the director behind his desk and then at the small woman with long black hair, that sat on the sofa with her hands neatly folded in her lap.<br>Gillian.  
>When Darren had told him a few minutes ago, that his former student was waiting in Mr Talls office for him, he was not able to believe it.<br>Six years.  
>Six years had passed since she had said goodbye to him and went on her own ways.<br>And in all that time she had never contacted him.  
>Never send a message.<br>And now here she was, not a meter away on the sofa and stared at him as if she had never been away.  
>Had he sensed that she was near? No.<br>And yet ... in the last few days, he often had to think of her.  
>More often than usual.<p>

Gillian's heart was in her throat.  
>Her first impulse, as the familiar orange-red hair and long red coat appeared in the entrance, was to jump up and throw herself into Larten Crepsleys arms.<br>But somehow she had been embarrassed in front of the Mr. Tall (Hibernius!), so she kept sitting, and was now waiting with bated breath that Larten Crepsley welcomed her.  
>But he made no attempt to hug her or welcome her.<br>He did not even give her a hand.  
>He just stood there and stared at her.<br>Gillian's heart sank.

"Ah, Larten", Hibernius Tall spoke into the upcoming awkward silence. "Look who came to visit us."  
>The words tore the vampire from his torpor. Slowly, almost in a whisper, he said: "Hi, Gillian."<br>Gillian opened her mouth, but did not utter a word.  
>Mr Tall came to her aid again: "Gillian will stay for a while. I do not suppose that you carry a coffin with you, don`t you?"<br>Gillian tore her eyes from the figure of the vampire, and looked at the director. "No ... I travel with light luggage."  
>"Well ...", began Mr. Tall, but Larten Crepsley interrupted him: "She can have Darren's coffin."<br>Gillian looked back at him surprised.  
>Darren had his own coffin?<br>But Darren was still a half-vampire ...  
>She had received no coffin as a half-vampire.<br>"Well ...", said Mr. Tall. "Shall I give orders that the coffin ..."  
>Again the vampire stopped him: "The coffin may remain at Evras tent. There is no space in mine. "<br>Gillian gulped and looked down to hide her disappointment.  
>It was obvious that Larten did not want her around him at all.<br>"As you wish", said Mr Tall obviously a little surprised as well.  
>He looked at the former student of the vampire and then at his old friend Larten, and decided to leave them alone: "The show goes on. I must go back into the tent. "He rose and filled the whole room. "You certainly have to speak a lot about to each other."<br>He nodded briefly to Gillian and went out.  
>Mr Tall disappeared through the door, and it was a mystery how he managed to push past on the narrow space between of the two.<br>The caravan door shut behind him, and Gillian was alone with her former master Larten Crepsley.

When she had gone six years ago, a certain intimacy had prevailed between them. The old vampire had been more open and honest to Gillian than ever before.  
>Although he always has been a secretive man, but after Gillian's transformation, he had his feelings for her - well not shown openly - but at least he had been no longer able to hide them from her.<br>Gillian got the heat to her head, as she remembered how they had kissed.  
>But now Larten seemed willing to be more closed than ever before.<br>"Larten ..." began Gillian, but her voice failed.  
>The vampire just stood there and looked at her, and Gillian tried to guess, what was going on inside of him.<br>Was he mad at her because she had so long been away?  
>Did he still feel something for her? Or was she just annoying for him?<br>She looked up at him, their eyes interlocked into each other.  
>For a few seconds, none of them said a word.<br>Then it was Larten who first looked away.  
>He cleared his throat: 'Come, I'll show you your dwelling place. "<br>He squirmed away and slipped out the door.  
>Gillian uttered a deep sigh, she rose from the sofa and bent down by the narrow door.<br>To her surprise Larten was standing outside near the entrance, and held out his hand to help her down the stairs.  
>Gillian stopped in the doorway and stared at the rough hand he offered her.<br>She hesitated.  
>Then she took a deep breath and put her delicate fingers in his big paw.<br>At the touch a warm tingling sensation spread through her immediately, up from her arm up into her stomach.  
>Gallantly the vampire Larten Crepsley helped her down the high stairs, then he let her hand go again.<br>Disappointed, she felt that he withdrew his hand again, but at the same time Gillian had to suppress a smile, because his touch had made her so nervous.  
>She felt dizzy, as she led the way, and Larten took up by her side.<br>So, he arouse still the same feelings in her.  
>Gillian looked at the ground, because she did not dare to look up at the man beside her.<br>Silently they walked side by side.  
>Gillian still felt a warm feeling in her stomach and smiled furtively.<br>She was sure that Larten had felt the electricity between them, too.

Larten Crepsley walked next to Gillian, his former student over the grounds of the _Cirque du Freak_ and tried become clear about his feelings.  
>Just when he had touched her hand, a pleasant feeling had rushed through him.<br>Nothing had changed for him.  
>That's why he had offered her hand. He had wanted to know, if it was still the same.<br>Of course he was a gentleman and knew what was proper, he would have helped every lady down the stairs.  
>But to take Gillian's hand was a major challenge for him.<br>He still loved her.  
>He had hoped that over the years, his feelings would have become weaker.<br>He had hoped that he could better protect himself from being hurt again.  
>Stealthily, he watched the small woman at his side.<br>If that was possible, then she was more beautiful than ever before.  
>Her movements were soft and flowing, her black hair blowing in the night breeze, and she exuded a confidence and pride that made her unapproachable and very attractive.<br>Larten Crepsley suppressed a smile when he noticed that he had made this beautiful woman nervous. She walked with her head down beside him, and was obviously embarrassed and intimidated.  
>Well done ... , thought the vampire.<p>

In front of a green tent painted with snake patterns they stopped.  
>Larten entered the tent without knocking and Gillian followed him.<br>It looked exactly as she remembered it. The wooden structure that held the lavishly painted canvas, provided for cozy nooks and crannies in which furniture and seat cushions were stacked. The center of the tent was almost entirely occupied by a set of drums and electric guitars on their stands.  
>A keyboard and a computer were new.<br>Right hand was taken the place by a large wooden coffin, the lid was open and releasing the view of a jumble of clothes, CDs and comic books. Obviously Darren slept not often in the coffin, but in the hammock further ahead.  
>Darren, who had read in a magazine, looked up at them.<br>Larten glanced at the mess in the coffin and then muttered: "Darren! Gillian is sleeping in your coffin, as long as she stays with us. "  
>Darren looked surprised but muttered then: "Okaaay."<br>Then the vampire turned away: "I will see you tomorrow night", and disappeared outside.  
>Darren got up, walked over to his coffin and began to put his stuff away.<br>"I'm sorry that you have to clean up your coffin," Gillian said, but Darren answered: "I don`t sleep in it anyway. When the lid is closed, I become claustrophobic. "  
>Gillian wrinkled her nose.<br>She had always wanted to be allowed to sleep in a coffin, but Larten had not brought her one.  
>Finally, only a full-fledged needed vampire one, to protect himself against the sunlight during the day.<br>But for Darren Larten had probably made an exception.  
>Gillian looked at the assistant.<br>Darren Shan had the statue of a boy, but moved with a confident mature attitude, even though he was still in the body of a teenager.  
>He had changed.<br>But he still seemed to have not completedly accepted the fact that he was a half vampire. Surely by now he was drinking human blood.  
>But he did not want to sleep in a coffin, and something about him, his whole attitude, told her that he was unhappy.<br>You do not deserve to be his assistant, Gillian thought bitterly.  
>"Here you go!". Darren had cleared out of the coffin and there was room now for Gillian to lie down.<br>"Thank you."  
>Darren did not look at her, sat down and opened the magazine.<br>He too, did not want to have her around.  
>Whatever, thought Gillian, went outside, took her bag from his hiding place under the costume workshop, went back into the tent, grabbed a few things from her out of the backpack, and made herself ready to go into the coffin.<br>"Until tomorrow," she said, without even deigning to look at Darren, and closed the lid.

Darren Shan looked up from his magazine.  
>He looked at the coffin, the lid closed.<br>Then Gillian was really back?  
>Before Darren could be clear about what he was thinking about this new change in things, Evra entered the tent.<br>"Hey!"  
>"Hey."<br>Evra was wearing his snake over her shoulder, with which he had just performed on stage. He put her gently in her crate, stroked her and whispered words of love to her.  
>Then he noticed Darren's gaze, which was fixed on his coffin.<br>"Why is the lid closed?", he asked. Normally the cover was never closed, unless they used the coffin as a table.  
>"Gillian is in there."<br>"WHAT?" Evra jumped. "You ... you're saying, Gillian, that is … THE Gillian is in there?"  
>Darren nodded unhappily.<br>Evra was speechless. "When did she come back?"  
>"Tonight."<br>"Why ... why did she not say hello to me?"  
>Darren shrugged his shoulders. "You were still in the show."<br>Evra made a face. This was not a reason.  
>He went closer to the coffin and held his ear against it. "Can she hear us?" He whispered.<br>Darren shook his head. "I don`t think so. She is sleeping, the sun has already risen. "  
>Evra suppressed some goose bumps. The idea that the vampiress was here in his tent in Darren's coffin, made him nervous.<br>How long had he not seen her?  
>As casually as possible, he said: "I actually will go to sleep as well."<br>He pulled his shirt over his head, and eyed suspiciously over to the coffin, as if he feared, the vampiress would be able to peek out through a gap at him. Anyway he kept his pants on as a precaution, as he lay in his hammock.  
>Bad enough that he had to share his tent for years with the boy who did not age.<br>Now a vampire lived with him as well.  
>Mind you, a female vampire.<br>Evra rolled to the side and pulled his blanket over his head.


	4. Chapter 4: Evras tent

Chapter 4: Evras tent

Slim white fingers crawled out from under the lid and pressed the coffin open.  
>The pale face of a young woman with long black hair came to light. She gathered together the many layers of her midnight-blue skirts and climbed silently out of the coffin.<br>Pretty scary, thought the man, who stood his arms folded across his chest in the corner of the tent, anxious maintaining as much distance between himself and the coffin as possible.  
>The vampiress wiped her hair out of her face and just wanted to arrange it into a ponytail, when she felt being watched and turned around.<br>Gillian looked at the tall, slender figure, who stared at her without a word, and she was irritated for a moment.  
>The man was in his estimated mid-twenties, wearing T-shirt and boxer shorts and he looked at her out of strange yellow slitted eyes in a green, scaly face.<br>Gillian frowned. "Evra?" Then a grin spread on her face: "Evra! Wow! Look at you!"  
>"Hi Gillian," murmured the snake man, a little embarrassed.<br>Gillian was beaming. " My gosh. You have become a real man ... "  
>Gillian took a step forward: "Let me look at you", and wanted to put her hand to the scaly skin on his face. But Evra recoiled: "Don`t!"<br>Gillian's smile faded.  
>She quickly took her hand back down.<br>Evra had taken a few steps away from her.  
>He looked down. "I don`t like it, when people want to touch me."<br>Gillian nodded: "I see. I'm sorry, I didn`t ... "  
>"It`s ok," muttered Evra.<br>An awkward silence ensued.

"You look good, Evra."  
>The snake man looked at Gillian: "You too. You have not changed."<br>The vampiress smiled. "But you. I did nearly not recognize my best friend."  
>She laughed, because due to his skin, she would recognize Evra always and everywhere, no matter how much he changed.<br>But Evra was not laughing, he snorted: "A best friend is not going away for years without sending any messages."  
>Gillian swallowed.<br>Evra wriggled away from her, and went to his hammock.  
>Gillian watched his tall figure.<br>He really was a lot older now.

That was the moment, when she realized, how much time had actually passed.  
>For her, it had felt like a blurry series of nights. A time in which she had not aged at all.<br>But the people around her had aged.  
>Evra had during this time grown from a teenager to a man. He was not only no longer the boy with whom she had befriended in the way he looked like, but inside of him Evra certainly had changed as well.<br>Deep sadness came over Gillian, when she, for the very first time, understood, what it meant to be a vampire, who didn`t age, while for the world and people around, time did not stand still.

Evra had turned his back and scooped up some clothes.  
>"You're right," she said to his back. "I was long gone, and I should have sent messages. But ... there were a few things that I had to find out first. It was important. For me."<br>Evra turned to her. "What things?", he asked.  
>Gillian wished, he would understand: "I tried to find out, who is my father."<br>That was only half the truth.  
>But everything else she could not confess to Evra.<br>The snake man swallowed. "Did you ... did you find out?"  
>Gillian shook her head.<br>It had been almost impossible to find out any proof, because Gillian was no longer able to ask her mother about her father.  
>Her mother was dead.<br>And now she regretted not having asked her a few questions beforehand.  
>Evra came over to Gillian, and sat down on a stool.<br>Gillian sat down beside him.  
>"I'm sorry for you," he said. "I don`t know who my parents are either. Or why I am what I am."<br>Gillian looked at the snake man at her side. She understood him very well. They had something in common.  
>"How is your snake?"<br>"She`s fine," said Evra.  
>"Can I see her?"<br>"You ... if you want." He was visibly delighted at her interest in his beloved pet.  
>Evra went over to the cage and took out his Python.<br>He put her around his shoulders lovingly and went back with her to the vampire. This looked at the fascinating animal and then asked if she could touch it.  
>Evra nodded.<br>Gillian stroked the smooth scaly skin gently.  
>"Are you not afraid?", asked Evra.<br>Gillian shook her head. "No, why? You're here."  
>Evra blushed and was glad that it was not visible under his snake skin. He just became a hint greener.<br>Gillian was smiling at him.  
>Evra smiled back shyly.<br>"Am I still your best friend?" asked Gillian.  
>Evra nodded.<br>Gillian raised her hand and formed her little finger into a hook.  
>Evra grinned. He also raised his hand and snake man and vampiress interlocked their fingers.<br>Evra held back the snake on its head, because it tried to escape, got up and carried it back into its crate, where it curled up comfortably under a heating lamp.  
>"Hey," Evra came suddenly. "Darren and I and a few others have started a band. How about us having a jam session for your welcome before the show?"<br>Gillian was delighted. "That would be great. But remember, I can`t walk around during the daylight any more, you have to play at night for me. "  
>"Oh yes," murmured Evra. "Never mind, then just after the show. Tomorrow night? "<br>Gillian nodded.  
>"Then, see you tomorrow."<br>Gillian got up: "With pleasure. Until tomorrow, Evra. "  
>And she left the tent of the snake man with a lighter heart, and went out on her way to the tent of the vampire. Because there was somebody else of whom she had to find out, whether their relationship could be the same, or whether it had been seriously damaged.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Larten Crepsleys tent

Chapter 5: Larten Crepsleys tent

Gillian stopped at the entrance of the tent that had been her home for many years, and took a deep breath.  
>She tried to calm her heart beat down, wiping her wet hands on her dress.<br>Then she squared her shoulders and walked into the tent, her head held high. She would not let him get her down.  
>She was somebody else now.<br>Larten Crepsley was waiting for her.  
>Candles were lit in the tent and a carafe of blood and crystal glasses were waiting for two.<br>The vampire was wearing a suit in black with a contrasting burgundy collar, which bit wonderfully with his orange hair.  
>When the young woman walked into the tent, he took a slight bow and with a beating heart she answered the greeting in the same way.<br>Silently, the vampire reached for the carafe and wanted to pour out for them, but Gillian was quickly up to the table, and took the carafe from his hand.  
>Larten Crepsley looked at her. "You don`t need to do that," he said.<br>"I like to do it," said Gillian, and poured out for her master. She handed him the glass and smiled at him.  
>Larten took the glass, and for a moment their hands touched.<br>"I've never wanted that you are serving me," he said and looked at her, but Gillian could not stand it and lowered her eyes.  
>"I know." She sighed. "I was just trying to win your affection."<br>Embarrassed, she reached for the plug and shut the carafe, without pouring anything for herself.  
>"Take some as well," said Larten, but Gillian shook her head and walked away from the table.<br>"I prefer it when it's warm."  
>Larten Crepsley wrinkled his nose. "You drink human blood," he said and it was a statement not a question.<br>Gillian sighed. "Most of the time."  
>"You ..." growled the vampire, but Gillian interrupted him: "Come on, Larten. You have been same, when you were young. "<br>"But I taught you differently," he growled. "When I was young, times have been different!"  
>"I stick to what you taught me!" Said Gillian, glaring angrily at him. "I had lived for weeks on animal blood and the first person, from whom I drank ... I underestimated how strong I am ... I ... I've broken his neck. "<br>Anxiously she watched him.  
>"After that ... I wanted to avoid that it happens again ... So I drank more often human blood than animal blood. I have control over it. Larten, please! Do not think badly of me. "<br>The vampire took a breath, so that his nostrils flared and his chest heaved, and wanted to say something.  
>But then he took off again, and apparently calmed down.<br>He walked over to his chair and sat down.

Gillian looked at him.  
>She wanted so much to run her fingers through his hair, and kiss him, but something told her that Larten would not let that happen.<br>So she pulled the other chair closer to him, and sat down in front of her former master.  
>They looked at each other.<br>"I had to leave you Larten, I tried to find out about my heritage."  
>Larten nodded. "I know. What did you learn? "<br>"Not … much." She chewed on her lower lip.  
>"My mother… was already dead, and could not tell me who my father was." Gillian concealed the fact that it was her who had killed her mother.<br>"My birth certificate says `father unknown`, and also the hospital where I was born could not tell anything. So I tried to find people who had known my mother, and who might know who would come into question for being my father."

She became silent for a moment.

"Unfortunately there are a lot of men, who would come into question."  
>Larten Crepsley looked at her pityingly.<br>"I tried to locate each of them ...", continued Gillian haltingly.  
>"Some I've found ...", it seemed to cost her a great effort to talk about it.<br>So Larten did not interrupt her.  
>"I tried to find a resemblance with me in their faces." Gillian nearly whispered now.<br>Her eyes were directed at something in the far distant, at something that made her afraid.  
>She ran her hand across her eyes, and said nothing.<br>"But there was nothing," she said suddenly and straightened.  
>"Neither a similarity in appearance or behavior, nor an indication that my ability to summon shadows is inherited."<br>Gillian got up abruptly and went on quickly: "I realized that it has nothing to do with my background, so I began to research to learn more about the _Queen of Air and Darkness_."

Larten watched her as she walked to the table, and poured a drink out for herself now.  
>Her hands were trembling.<br>She was nervous.  
>He had the strong feeling that she was hiding something from him.<br>But he also felt strongly that it was better not to ask any furhter.  
>She leaned with the glass in her hand against the edge of the table and laughed: "I was a real student! Can you imagine? "<br>"So you have researched the old legends?", asked Mr. Crepsley, and Gillian nodded.  
>"It was not easy, and did cost me a lot of time. I was in pretty much every library in this country and have scoured countless books and talked to professors of archeology. But the sources are sparse and repeatedly or contradict each other often. All I found was superficial and did not bring me along. In order to be allowed to see the really old books, those who are from the Middle Ages and rest in air-conditioned vaults in the basements of libraries, I had to be a registered student. So I pretended to be a student, and signed me in at university."<br>She laughed again, and her eyes sparkled.  
>"It was not easy. You know I do not even have a college degree. In order not to stand out among the other students, I had to adjust quite nicely. I was always afraid that I say something wrong, and blew up my poor education. "<p>

It felt so good to tell him everything.  
>How much she had missed talking with Larten.<br>There had been no one to confide in and tell everything, no one she could have asked for advice.  
>But now she was here and her vampire master Larten Crepsley listened to her attentively.<br>Gillian continued: "So I had been a registered student, but that did not help me further. The most valuable and important books you are only allowed to read, if you could prove that it was for a thesis study on the subject of the Queen, and you need a recommendation from a professor. So I needed a thesis supervisor."  
>She took a sip and watched Larten over the rim of her glass.<br>"Finally I found one, a classical scholar and linguist. He is a specialist in ancient writings. He accepted me. I even had lived with him "  
>The vampire's eyes narrowed. "Lived with him?"<br>"Yes, at his home." She looked intently at Larten.

Her heart jumped.  
>Was he jealous?<br>She pushed away from the edge of the table, and strolled over to him.  
>"His name is Richard. He has a big old house with many rooms. There are many students staying with him. He likes to be surrounded by pretty young females. They hoped to get better grades. At conferences he always took them with him, just to show up with them. But I was the only one allowed to live with him in his house for longer."<br>Gillian stood before Larten, who sat in his chair and gave a disapproving growl.  
>Gillian grinned broadly.<br>She slid one leg over his, sat on his lap, and put an arm around his shoulder.  
>The vampire glared at her, and she felt him clench.<br>"I've always rejected his advances, Larten."  
>Larten muttered. "But now you talk like one of his female dolls."<br>Gillian laughed. "Yes, all this has probably rubbed off on me."  
>Her heart was pounding and she was as happy as never before.<br>The vampire had not pushed her from his lap!  
>"Oh Larten," she sighed. "I've missed you! This pompous, arrogant students! I felt so uncomfortable. I had to constantly think of you, and how it would be if you would show up one of these boring parties." She grinned. "You and the freaks. I've missed so some decent freaks around me."<p>

That made Larten Crepsley smile, and Gillian dared to run her finger over his scar.  
>The vampire let her, but his eyes remained grave: "If you've missed us so much, why did you not visited us then."<br>Finally, he says what he thinks, thought Gillian and let her hand come to rest on his chest.  
>She felt his heart accelerate slightly under her touch.<p>

"That wasn`t that easy. I could not just go away, and then I did not know where to find you. I had no idea, where the Cirque du Freak was. But I tried. Once I found out where the Cirque camped, but when I walked around the grounds, I realized that your tent was not there. People told me that you are traveling with Darren, you were living somewhere in a city."  
>He frowned. "So you have been at the cirque? Why did you not leave a message at Hibernius?"<br>"I wanted to see you, not Hibernius!" Gillian laughed.  
>"Still ...", the vampire muttered, grabbed her hand and pulled it off his chest.<br>"Larten ... I'm sorry. The time has gone by so fast and I was so busy. I did not realize that six years had passed... "  
>The vampire pushed her from his lap. "Yes, yes, all right ..."<p>

He went to the table and refilled his glass, although he was no longer thirsty.  
>Gillian sat there and stared helplessly at his back.<br>He turned around again, but remained at the table.  
>"Has it been worth the time at least? Are you finished with your thesis on the Queen?"<br>Gillian shook her head. "I've never written the thesis."  
>She sat back on her own chair and pulled her knees to her. "But now I know a little something about her."<br>Larten pushed off the table and sat down again in front of her.  
>Gillian rummaged through her memory, trying to summarize what she had found out about the "<em>Queen of Air and Darkness<em>".

"The legend is originally from Ireland. There she is a kind of goddess or angel. There exists similar stories about a goddess who got worshiped by the original inhabitants of South America. The similarities are striking. It's amazing how close the stories in such widely separated continents appear. That makes me believe there lies a kernel of truth in it."  
>Larten ran his hand thoughtfully over his scar, while she was speaking.<br>"In Ireland she is called" _Cailleach_ ", which literally means `The Veiled One`. The ancient Celts believed in reincarnation and the role of the _Queen of Darkness_ was, to catalyze through the transforming power of darkness the change from death to life. Whatever that means. They say, she unites opposites and walks on the border between the worlds. In many legends, she waits for the hero after his death and leads him into the next world. She is also a war goddess, who occurs on the battlefield for those who worship her, and brings fog of impenetrable darkness and fire and blood over her enemies. Her cry is said to have brought fighters to flee fearfully from the battlefield. "  
>Gillian laughed softly. "Pretty strong stuff. There are countless stories in which the Queen appears and they are often mixed with other creatures from mythology such as Celtic Thuata de Dannan. All sources seemed having mixed up things. It is almost impossible to distinguish what belongs together, and what was added later. "<p>

Gillian unconsciously rubbed the scar on her chest.  
>She sometimes did this, when she was thinking.<br>The scars that the Vampaneze Murlough had given her still hurt from time to time.  
>She looked over to Larten, who listened attentively to her.<br>"But about her followers, the _Shadowdancers_, I have found out virtually nothing."

Larten became restless.  
>"They did worship her, and in return they received some disciplines. They were able to conjure up the dark. But more is not preserved in the legends. At least not in the legends, which are told by humans."<br>Gillian looked straight into the eyes of her master. "If I want to find out more about the _Shadowdancers_, I have to do research in other sources. I have to hear the legends that vampires tell about them. "  
>The vampire gave a disapproving grunt. "I've done ... there's not much to learn."<br>"Maybe you missed something ..."  
>Larten Crepsley got up from his chair and began to walk up and down the room.<br>Gillian spoke up for her: "The library in Vampire Mountain is enormous. It's hard to find something there. But I've learned in six years, how knowledge can be found in libraries", she implored him.  
>"How do you know of the Vampire Library? I've never told you about it. "<br>"Gavner Purl has advised me ..."  
>"You've met with Gavner?"<br>Larten Crepsley felt it gave him a pang.  
>"We've met ..."<p>

Damn, thought Gillian, why is this conversation going so badly?  
>"Larten. Take me to Vampire Mountain and introduce me to the prince."<br>Crepsley grimaced. "That's why you're here then!"  
>Gillian now jumped on as well: "I would go alone, but I do not know the way."<br>"You cannot go alone!", the vampire snarled.  
>"Then go with me! Bring me in front of the Council, so I can ask to be allowed to visit the library of Vampire Mountain. "<br>She wanted to take his hand, but he withdrew it. "You have everything already planned out, haven`t you?"  
>"I am thinking about it quite a long time, yes."<br>The vampire glared at her. "And foolish me believed, you'd come back because of me. I should have known better. You've always been very scheming, Gillian."  
>Gillian frowned: "No, Larten. That's not how it is. I've really missed you, I wanted to see you."<br>The vampire snorted.  
>"I've spent six years to study this thing! I had to leave you, and live a life that I hated. And now I'm in a dead end. I can get no further. Help me. Walk the rest of the way together with me."<br>The vampire seemed to think about it.  
>He looked carefully into his student's eyes, and realized how important it was for her.<br>He sighed.  
>Gillian saw how it worked in his face. He pondered.<br>Both were silent.  
>After a while Gillian whispered: "Are you going to do it? Help me figure out who I am! Please ... " <p>

Darren Shan tuned his guitar and his friend Evra the Snake Man plugged in the amp. They just wanted starting to rehearse for tonight's jam session, planned as a welcome for the vampiress Gillian, as Larten Crepsley suddenly entered the tent unannounced:

"Pack your things. Tomorrow we make our way to Vampire Mountain. "  
>Darren had been accustomed to his master telling him his great decisions without any explanation - but this announcement surprised him still.<br>"What? To Vampire Mountain?" He cried shrilly. "What the hell do we want there?"  
>But the vampire was allready gone, and his assistant and the Snake Man left behind quite by surprise.<br>"Well," said Evra. "It seems we can forget about the lam session."


	6. Chapter 6: The Eternal Ice

Chapter 6: The eternal ice  
><span>  
>Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan and Gillian had no need to allocate a railway compartment for them, no one dared to sit next to the sinister-looking man with the scar over his face, and his two pale children. They were left alone.<br>A large part of the journey across the whole continent would be done by train.  
>Mr Creplsey said grudgingly, that in ancient times, vampires would have been taken all the way on foot, regardless of where they came from, even if it took months. He deplored that today these rules are not followed, but Darren and Gillian were glad that they only had to make the last rest of the journey on foot, which would be difficult enough.<br>"The weary journey served to weed out the weak. The vampires of the New World tolerate no one who is not able to survive under severe conditions."  
>"I understand," said Darren. "But isn`t it something impractical as a seat of government? What if I have time to talk to a Vampire Prince in a matter of urgency? "<br>"Vampire Mountain is more a fortress than a seat of government. It was created in a time when vampires were still being hunted. We vampires hold only loose contact with each other. And that's just as well. Unlike Europe, where there is a prince in every city, to whom everyone has to obey. Believe me, in the Old World, we could not live a free life, as we do here. This is one of the reasons why I left Europe ... "  
>Darren and Gillian loved it when Mr. Crepsley told something of the olden days, but the old vampire responded grumpily and felt silent and they elicited nothing more from him. He just stared out of the window at the monotonous dark landscape that passed by.<br>"I`m starving. I'll go to feed me something, "said Darren and left the compartment in search of the dining car.  
>Gillian remained left alone with Larten Crepsley. She left her seat opposite him and sat down beside him.<br>The vampire looked at her.  
>"You don`t perform on stage anymore?"<br>"Darren makes it quite good, and he likes it, so ..." he trailed off.  
>"But you love to perform! You have often trained for days at a new dressage with Madam Octa."<br>Larten Crepsley shrugged and looked out the window.  
>It pained Gillian to see, how lethargic and melancholy her master had become. While she had served as his assistant, the old vampire had been more lively and better tempered.<br>"How does Darren do?" She asked, therefore.  
>"He had arranged."<br>Larten Crepsley looked at his former student.  
>"Initially we had our difficulties, but now we have become used to each other."<br>He laughed softly. "He even once tried to kill me."  
>"What?"<br>Larten Crepsley grinned. "Twice even, if I remember correctly. The first time I tested him: I wanted to see whether he takes the opportunity, if I give him Madam Octa. He actually considered, if he can order her to kill me. "  
>The vampire chuckled.<br>Gillian however had her mouth open with indignation.  
>"He has not done it," Larten soothed her. "Also nothing could have happened to me, I had taken the antidote as a precaution already."<br>Gillian shuddered at the thought of the great spider Madam Octa, who was sitting in her cage above their heads in the cargo net.  
>She remembered vividly, how she had been bitten once.<br>The idea that Darren could have ordered the spider to bite his master, made cold anger rise up inside of her.  
>"The second time he's gone off with a knife on me," continued Mr. Crepsley. "Of course he had no chance."<br>Gillian snarled: "This small, lousy ..."  
>Larten interrupted her: "Leave him alone, Gillian. We have clarified that. It's okay. "<br>Gillian's brow furrowed. "I don`t understand you, Larten."  
>The vampire sighed and looked at her sadly, "I've made a mistake. I should have never tapped him. It was wrong. He was still a child. "<br>Gillian did not know what to say.  
>"He is miserable, Gillian. I destroyed his life. God, when I think about how much scruples I had to transform you. And you fulfilled all requirements. And you've wanted it. But he ... What was I thinking? "<br>Gillian swallowed. "You wanted to protect him."  
>"Yes." Larten Crepsley nodded. "But maybe the price was too high."<br>He fell silent, as the door opened and Darren entered the compartment.  
>"Jesus, there's only sandwiches."<br>Grumbling, he sat down opposite of them and began to wrap the foil from a not very appetizing looking sandwiches.  
>Then he looked up as he suddenly felt that he maybe did burst into something.<br>Gillian took a breath: "In five hours we get out. I'll go and stretch my legs a bit, "she said and left the compartment.  
>"Something wrong with her?" Darren asked, but the vampire did not answer.<p>

They took off on a deserted train station somewhere in the cold mountains, and entered a warehouse. There, two coffins were waiting for them.  
>Gillian pulled out a folder with papers, and handed it over to Darren.<br>"The next part of our way Master Crepsley and I will stay in a coffin. Officially it is all about you accompanying your deceased parents back home, where they are going to be buried. Here are the necessary documents."  
>Darren stared at the bundle of official looking papers.<br>"We have to take the coffins, because the train will make no intermediate stops from now on, and during the day we can not find a shelter from the sun. It is the simplest solution. We will have to spend three days and nights in the coffins, "continued Gillian.  
>"Even the nights?" Said Darren. "Why don`t you just come out at night?"<br>"Because you have to seal the coffins. When we cross the state border, they must be sealed, or we get in trouble with the health authority. "  
>She rummaged in her backpack and pulled out a couple of official seals and stickers. "Here. They need to be over the edge between the lid and dish, glued on both sides, and may be broken under no circumstances. "<br>Gillian took a hammer and set forth a thin sharp nails. "In addition, the coffins have to be nailed close."  
>Darren shuddered. "Three days?"<br>The idea that someone has to spend three days and nights in a nailed down coffin, made him shudder.  
>He himself had had to spend a night in his own coffin, before the vampire had dug him out. But that time he had been drugged.<br>Gillian nodded: "We can not risk it, that the coffins are getting searched. First, they would notice that the death certificates are issued to someone else, and secondly, it would be dangerous if someone discovered this here ... "  
>She lifted the lid of a coffin, reached through a slot in the upholstery and brought out a couple of plastic bag blood transfusions. "You see, we are prepared."<br>Mr Crepsley interrupted: "Three days in a coffin is not much, I've spent much time longer in one," climbed into his, and shut the lid without much ado.  
>Gillian watched him eagerly.<br>Much rather she had liked to share a coffin with Larten ...  
>As soon as his coffin was closed, Gillian stepped closer to Darren and hissed at him: "Come on, give me your MP3 player!"<br>Darren protested: "No, what am I going to do during three days ..."  
>"Exactly," hissed Gillian, and shot a glance at the coffin in which Larten Crepsley had vanished, as if she was afraid that the vampire could hear them.<br>Darren grumbled and grabbed in his pocket and pulled out the player.  
>He had no chance.<br>If he did not voluntarily give it, Gillian would take it from him by force.  
>He placed the player and the headphones into the demanding outstretched hands of the vampiress, and she grinned triumphantly.<br>Darren got a feel for how his little sister Annie must have felt at times.  
>Then Gillian also rose in her coffin, and Darren looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and malicious glee.<br>So she had pretended just in front Crepsley so cool, but in reality it _was_ hard for her.  
>He could not resist to stick out his tongue to her before she closed the lid over herself.<br>Gillian grimaced and stuck out her tongue at him too.  
>Then she shut the lid.<p>

Darren Shan used a crowbar, and levered the lid of the coffin. It was not easy, the nails were driven deep into the wood. He was quick to sweat, despite the winter temperatures that prevailed outside.  
>As he worked his way forward, he asked himself, whose coffin he was opening.<br>Both were identical.  
>He was not sure who he would rather meet at first: A grumpy Mr Crepsley or a bad-tempered Gillian.<br>With a crunching sound he pushed up the lid and looked down at the sleeping Gillian.  
>She had rolled onto the side and pulled up her knees in the confined space so that she lay in fetal position there. Her hands had moved under her head, and as she lay there, she looked very peaceful. And beautiful. Like Snow White, with her pale skin and her black hair.<br>The vampiress opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Are we there?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Finally." Gillian gave a sigh of relief, sat up and began to stretch her numb limbs. She stretched and yawned like a cat, and Darren set out to pry open the second coffin.  
>Gillian got out and walked over to him.<br>She stuffed his MP3 player in his pocket: "The batteries are long gone empty," she grumbled.  
>"How about a thank you?" Darren grinned at her.<br>Gillian again stretched out her tongue, and looked at a big box that was delivered for them here.  
>Darren had removed most of the nails and lifted up the lid, so that a splintering sound was heard. He looked down at the vampire, who was lying quietly on his back, his arms folded across his stomach, as if he had not moved at all for three days. Dark eyes twinkled at him from a wrinkled face.<br>Crepsley was already awake.  
>"Wakey, Wakey," Darren said with a grin, referring to what the vampire had said to him, as he had freed him from his grave.<br>It was a strange feeling that their situation was now reversed.  
>Mr Crepsley grinned back, and stood up like Dracula from his coffin in the film.<br>Gillian, however, had opened the box and pulled out equipment and protection clothing against the cold.  
>"What's that?" Grumbled Mr. Crepsley.<br>"Clothes to extreme cold," said Gillian, and distributed it to all three piles.  
>"This is something we do not need," growled the vampire.<br>"We do not, but Darren," said his student, and handed the half-vampire a snowsuit over that was made of thick nylon, with a hood with fur trim, like an Arctic explorer might wear it.  
>"For all I care … ," said Mr Crepsley and Darren took on the suit because there was bitter cold outside, and the warehouse where they were located, was not one bit better.<br>Gillian carried out a box with a thick grease-like paste, and gave it to Darren, "Here. You have to rub your face and your hands with it to protect your skin from the cold. "  
>Darren took two fingers into the colorless paste, and began to smear it over himself.<br>Gillian went to her master, ran her finger through the paste and raised her hand.  
>Gently, she said, "Let me lubricate your scar. It will open up in the cold. "<br>The vampire was about to protest, but Gillian cut off his words. "You've already proven many times that you're tough enough for the way to Vampire Mountain."  
>And she gave him a big dollop of grease and smeared it on the scar.<br>Mr. Crepsley had given in to it, but Gillian did not stop at the scar, which reached anyhow over his entire left side of the face and forehead, so she simply distributed the cream on the rest of his face.  
>Larten grumbled, as he realized what she was doing and grabbed her wrist and held it.<br>"Don`t be like that." Gillian looked into his eyes.  
>"If you would take a little more care of your skin, you would not be so wrinkled."<br>Larten bared his teeth: "I thought you liked me because of my good looking."  
>Gillian smiled: "Exactly. And that's why I want you to be good looking in a hundred years ahead, too. "<br>And to Darren's surprise, the old vampire allowed that she creamed his face, and then his hands as well.  
>Gillian grinned.<br>She turned around vibrantly and climbed into one of the cold suits.  
>"The suit is not for you," said Larten applied. "For Darren it might be ok, he`s just a halfvampire, but it's your first trip to Vampire Mountain! You have to prove yourself yet! "<br>Gillian looked at him defiantly. "No way, Larten! I will not put my skin in these temperatures! I don`t care if all vampires run around like old mummies, but I want to keep my youthful appearance for at least the next eighty years! "  
>And she defiantly pulled at the zipper. She started to protect her own face with a smear of cream fat.<br>"Gillian," thundered the vampire.  
>But the vampiress snapped back: "You're the only one who is sticking to the old rules! Gavner Purl goes with protective clothing as well! "<br>Astonished, he looked at her.

She continued more quiet: "All go now with equipment, Larten. It is long ago since the last time you have been there. They even talk of establishing a landing place for helicopters. "  
>All the anger was gone from the old vampire, and he suddenly looked helpless.<br>She gently took his hand and said, "Times are changing. You can not stand for ever against the innovations of technology. No one expects you that you pass the old test of hardness again, General Vur Horston."  
>"Do not call me with that name," growled the vampire.<br>She bent down and picked up the third and last suit and handed it to him: "Only until the mountain. Then we will take them off. The climb up will be hard enough, "she said.  
>The vampire stared at her.<br>And then, to Darren Shan's boundless astonishment, Larten Crepsley grabbed the suit and pulled it over his clothes.

The three soon left the warehouse and made off on foot. Before them a glittering white snow landscape stretched up to the horizon, sparkling like hundred diamonds under the stars.  
>Darren and Gillian romped ahead and pelted each other with snow, while the old vampire followed them in silence.<br>The closer they came to their destination, the more joyful and cheerful Gillian became, and Darren more excited.  
>But Larten Crepsley seemed in no hurry to reach Vampire Mountain.<br>Something seemed to oppress him, but neither Darren nor Gillian noticed it.  
>They were too enthralled by the magnificent scenery in the eternal ice around them and the song of the wolves that was in the air. The voices of wolves, their brothers and sisters in darkness, accompanied them a good part of the way up to the top of Vampire Mountain.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire Mountain

Chapter 7: Vampire Mountain

They had to cross a raging river and climb the steep slopes of a icy mountain. Luckily, Gillian had ropes and pitons in her backpack, because Darren almost fell more than once. So they bound each other together, and Gillian's strong hand kept Darren once from vanishing into a yawning abyss.  
>Finally, they reached an opening in the mountainside and went into the interior of Vampire Mountain.<p>

It was very dark, and they had to fire torches, which they found in a niche.  
>Now it could not be much far.<br>The tunnel led at one time almost straight up and the climbing was difficult. But before long, the tunnel extended to a small cave in which they made to Darren's relief a halt.  
>Somewhere deep beneath them they heard the rushing of a river.<br>Here they took off their suits, and Gillian conjured up a midnight blue dress from her backpack, which she had evidentially taken with her the whole way.  
>"Have you carried that with you all the time?" Darren said amazed.<br>"Of course. I want to look good when I get introduced to the vampires. "  
>And calmly she carried on with practiced movements to do her make up, and brushed her long hair.<br>For Darren she had a change of clothes too, and for Larten Crepsley she conjured up his beloved red coat from her backpack.  
>The vampire could not suppress a happy grin and put it on.<br>From the cave four different tunnel lead in four different directions, and Darren asked Mr. Crepsley how he knew where they should go.  
>"The trail is marked," he said, pointing to a small arrow near the bottom, which was carved into the wall.<br>"And where do the other tunnel lead to?"  
>Creplsey shrugged. "Some are dead ends, some are unexplored. There is no map of the mountain. So never ever take off on your own, and keep you always on the mark. The mountain is a maze and you would not be the first to disappear into the tunnel and never be seen again. "<br>Darren shuddered at the thought.  
>Gillian, however seemed not to mind the narrowness and darkness in here.<br>They broke up again, and soon came to a tunnel, which was covered with heavy thick cobwebs.  
>"Mr Crespley!" exclaimed Darren enthusiasticly.<br>"What?"  
>"A spider!", And Darren pointed out to niche in the corner where a large and dangerous looking spider was sitting.<br>"Oh, yes. Yes, there are hundreds of them. "  
>"What?" Gillian exclaimed shrilly.<br>The vampire looked at his student with a frown.  
>He had not thought of that.<br>That could be a problem.  
>"Pull yourself together, Gillian. They are not poisonous, their bite is no worse than a wasp sting. "He looked sternly down at her.<br>Gillian squared her shoulders.  
>She nodded. "You first," she squeezed out from between her teeth.<br>Darren did not need to be said that twice. Grinning, he pushed aside the cobwebs and registered gleefully, that dozens of furry animals scurried away in the light of his torch.  
>Larten Crepsley followed and Gillian took another deep breath and forced herself to stay calm. The eyes fixed on his back in a red coat, she followed the man through the tunnel.<br>At the other end they came out in a cave where Darren waited with a grin that Crepsley and Gillian appeared. The orange-red hair soon appeared in the passage, a few cobwebs had draped the hairdo of the vampire. But then Darren had to squint to see anything. He felt as if the dark tunnel had become even darker, as it had just been a minute ago, the spiders and their webs disappeared into the blackness, from which Gillian emerged, as if coming from the black depths of a lake.  
>Darren rubbed his eyes.<br>It was probably an optical illusion. Finally, Gillian had no torch, and he, Darren, had preceded with the only light source. Therefore, the tunnel were so dark all of a sudden.  
>In the cave Gillian dared to breathe again, and brushed the cobwebs off with disgust that had become entangled in her hair and her dress.<br>Mr Crepsley looked with favor upon her.  
>At least she had pulled herself together, and made no big fuss.<br>He had feared a hysterical fit.  
>"We're here," he said, pointing to a massive wooden door, that locked the tunnel leading out.<br>Darren and Gillian threw themselves excited glances as Mr Crepsley knocked vigorously at the door.  
>Three times.<br>Finally, they could hear a noise on the other side, and the door was opened.  
>Searing light fell into the tunnel. After the long walk through the dark passages they were blinded and they held their hands protecting over their eyes until they had become accustomed to the brightness.<br>A skinny man dressed in dark green came out and looked at them closely. He wore a medieval breastplate and a long spear with a sharp metal tip.  
>"Address yourselves to the gate," he commanded harshly.<br>"I am Larten Crepsley, come to seek council," replied the master vampire.

"Larten Crepsley is recognized by the gate," the guard said. "And these two …?"

"These are my companions. My offspring Gillian and my assistant, the half-vampire Darren Shan."  
>"Do you vouch for your companions? "<br>"Certainly." Crepsley nodded.  
>"Then Gillian and Darren Shan are recognized by the gate. The halls are open for all of you. Enter and farewell."<br>He stepped aside and Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley and Gillian entered the Palace of the Vampires.

The halls stood in contrast to the rest of the mountain, they were not made of natural rocks, but artfully carved stone walls. They all were very different, and were built in different eras and in different styles. Some looked dark and blackened with soot, and other were elegant and marble-tiled. Periodically torches were burning alongside the walls, as there were no windows or openings of any kind in any way that could bring daylight and Darren and Gillian quickly lost their orientation.  
>Everywhere were guards, and in the halls and corridors they saw other vampires passing by.<br>A guard led them into the interior of the palace, and showed them their quarters.  
>Gillian and Darren should share a small room containing just the bare essentials: two bunks for sleeping, a wooden table and two chairs.<br>Gillian wrinkled her nose, but Darren was all right after the ice desert this looked like a cozy living area. At least it was not cold in the mountains, the many torches and fire pits ensured a comfortable temperature all over.  
>Larten Crepsley got his own quarters right next door.<br>The guard went out and left them alone, and Mr. Crepsley insisted that they rested, even if Darren was too excited, and wanted to explore the palace immediately.  
>Hours later he picked Darren and Gillian up from their quarters, when Darren had already lost all sense of time.<br>The old vampire led his student and his assistant into one of the more elaborate halls, where vampires were talking in small groups sitting around at tables or in alcoves.  
>All cast curious glances at the newcomers.<br>Larten Crepsley ignored them, and strolled confidently across the hall towards his old friend: Gavner Purl.  
>"Ah, Larten" this welcomed him pleasingly. "So you have come."<br>The two embraced, but Gillian could not help noticing that Lartens welcome turned out a little chilly.  
>Gavner Purl turned to Gillian: "My love. A feast for the eyes as ever. "And he took her hand and planted a wet smacker on it.<br>Darren chuckled beside her, and she shot him a poisioned look.  
>Gavner Purl was panting from the bow, and held out a hand to welcome Darren.<br>"Darren Shan. My assistant," Larten Crepsley introduced him.  
>Purl looked interested at Darren. "Of course, who else. Undoubtedly the youngest face in these halls for centuries."<br>He looked meaningfully at Larten Crepsley, but he said nothing further.  
>"Your arrival has spread like wildfire. Everyone wants to have a look at Larten Crepsleys assistant and his student, " whispered his friend Gavner Purl.<br>Crepsley grimaced: "That's what I have feared."  
>"There's Sheba," exclaimed Gavner Purl and pushed Crepsley his elbow into the side.<br>Mr Crepsley spun around.  
>At the other end of the hall appeared a vampire who dressed all in red. With long strides he paced the hall and headed straight for them.<br>All eyes were now directed at them.

Gillian's heart was pounding. Seba? Seba Nile? That was the name of the man who had once made Larten into a vampire!  
>Larten Crepsley looked back at the old man, bowing respectfully, when he came near.<br>His face was old and wrinkled and his eyes severe, but not unkindly.  
>He waited for Crepsley to rise again, and then spread out his arms.<br>Master and offspring embraced with strong pressure, and slapped each other on the shoulders.  
>Gillian had never seen that Larten embraced someone so warmly.<br>Then they broke apart and the old vampire looked curious at the companions of his former student.  
>"Seba Nile, may I introduce you? This is the vampiress Gillian, my offspring. "<br>Gillian's heart throbbed with excitement.  
>She went down on one knee and bowed her head so that her long hair fell over her face and she could not see how Seba Nile raised appreciativly an eyebrow.<br>"I see that she knows the old etiquette. But with this teacher I would not expect otherwise. "  
>He smiled benevolently at Larten. "Arise, vampiress Gillian."<br>The hall was now silent.  
>Everyone listened to the first meeting between Larten Creplseys descendants and Seba Nile, one of the oldest vampires.<br>He offered his hand and Gillian according to the ritual took it, and put his knuckles on her forehead, while she again bowed her head respectfully: "It is my honor, Seba Nile," she whispered.  
>Then she lifted her head and dared to look the man in his face.<br>He was really very old.  
>He held her hand for a moment and smiled at her.<br>Then he turned to Larten: "A good choice. She is undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in these halls since two hundred years. "  
>Gillian blushed, and was glad that the old vampire general turned his attention to Darren Shan now.<br>"And this is the half-vampire Darren Shan, my assistant."  
>Seba Nile frowned: "You and an assistant, Larten? And then such a young one... "<br>Darren was clearly confused.  
>He just wanted to imitate the vampiress and go into a bow, but the old vampire took grip of his chin and turned his head from left to right.<br>He looked at the boy with piercing eyes.  
>In the hall, an excited whisper was heard.<br>Seba let Darren go, and said curtly: "We'll talk later. I have to go. "  
>Larten bowed his head and watched Seba Nile, as he again crossed the hall and disappeared into a tunnel.<br>No sooner he had left the hall, the murmur of the spectators got louder, and the present vampires whispered behind their hands, about the encounter, which they had just witnessed.  
>Larten Crepsley grimaced. "Let's go."<br>Gillian, Darren and Gavner Purl followed the vampire with the orange-red hair out of the hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Basker Wrent Hall

Chapter 8: Basker-Wrent Hall

They entered a hall, which was known as the hall of sports.  
>Larten Crepsley wanted to pass through these halls as quickly as possible, but Darren came to a halt fascinated by a duel between two vampires.<br>The fight was very fast, and the winner was determined quickly.  
>They came to a pit were swaying planks of wood were attached. Here a game was played where the opponent had to be pushed down into the pit with a long rod.<br>A woman was standing alone on the planks, and swung with powerful blows her rod against the air.  
>As they walked past the pit, she paused and looked down at them curiously.<br>"Hey," she called out imperiously. "You!"  
>Gillian stopped and looked up at the woman.<br>"Yes you, newcomer." The female vampire was wearing a white shirt and beige pants. Her long dark hair was tied back in a thick ponytail. She could not be called pretty, her expression was too hard and her skin weathered.  
>With a haughty expression, she looked down at the fine boned Gillian.<br>"That is Arra Sails," Gavner Purl whispered into Gillians ear. "She is the champion on the planks. No one has ever defeated her."  
><em>Arra Sails<em> ...  
>"How is it? Do you dare enter the planks? "Arra asked challenging.<br>Larten had preceded them down the hall a long distance.  
>He had come to a halt and looked back. He seemed to follow the conversation between the two women, but neither looked Gillian nor Arra Sails directly in the face.<br>"No ...," Gillian answered hesitantly. "No, thank you."  
>With a gloomy expression Gillian made move to pass the pit, but Arra Sails ran alongside, wavering on the planks, and taunted her: "No <em>thanks<em>? Are you serious? Are you denying a challenge? Geez, what a coward had Larten Crepsley blooded here."  
>Gillian stopped.<br>She bit on her lips.  
>She looked over to Larten, as if she hoped for a sign, if he wanted her to fight against Arra or not.<br>But Larten kept silent and pretended as if Arra and Gillian were nothing but thin air for him.  
>Gillian turned her head and looked her challenger in the eyes. Seeing the satisfaction and the scorn in her face, Gillian nodded roughly: "Okay. I accept the challenge."<br>Arra Sails triumphantly put her arms on her strong hips.  
>Some vampires had stopped their trainings, and had followed curious to see what was going on. Now, more and more came from the far reaches of the hall and gathered around the pit.<br>A burly bare-chested vampire gave Gillian a rod that she weighed for a moment in her hands, and then spun around a few times as a try out.

She was ready to go in the planks.

Darren Shan's heart was beating.  
>Gillian would have to fight against this vampire woman, who apparently no one had ever defeated.<br>When she had scolded Gillian a coward - and thus had insulted Mr. Crepsley indirectly - Darren had become very angry, and had wished that Gillian would not let that sit on them.  
>But now he was worried about the small vampiress. Would she have any chance?<br>But Gillian swung the rod with ease, and it looked quite skillfully.  
>Gillian climbed smartly on the planks, and stood ready to fight, easily holding the balance on the swaying underground.<br>Arra Sails took her lineup.  
>The audience grew even bigger and an excited murmur ran through the hall.<br>The two women faced each other on the swaying planks and crossed their sticks in a greeting.  
>Arra Sails smiled as though feeling herself very superior.<br>Gillian did not smile, but looked down in the crowd for the face of Larten Crepsley.  
>But before she could make him out, the burly vampire clapped his hands, thus giving the signal to attack.<p>

Arra Sails did not hesitate and immediately pushed forward. She reached out and let the bar slide down in a high arc at Gillians head.  
>Gillian gave way quickly back several steps, and blocked the blow with her own rod. She needed both hands to catch the strenght of the blow, and was almost brought to her knees.<br>So she did not lean against the stronger opponent, but danced more steps backwards, jumped on the nearest plank and pushed the end of her stick quickly towards the face of Arra.  
>But not fast enough.<br>Arra Sails had anticipated the blow, and dodged it easily, and once again made a strong impact bash.  
>Gillian fell back again, trying to come out of the reach of Arras rod, but stood at the end of the planks allready.<br>Now she could not back away any more, or she would fall into the pit and have lost.

Darren Shan watched with bated breath, as Gillian was forced already after a few seconds into a corner.  
>He expected that the little vampiress would slip through under the next blow, or bluff to jump to the other side, and by this to gain space.<br>He had seen Gillian fighting before and he knew she could.  
>Even if her opponent was stronger and more experienced, Gillian was quicker and more agile, and able to survive for a little while more on the planks.<br>But she didn`t.  
>She took a step backward, stepped into the air, lost balance and fell from the planks down into the dusty pit.<p>

A groan went through the crowd. The fight was over far too quickly, and none of the enemy had set a single hit.  
>Darren watched in disbelief as Gillian sat up in the pit, brushed the dust off her dress and got out with the help from the burly vampire, who oversaw the games.<br>Had she not seen that she had been standing at the end of the planks already?  
>The crowd murmured, disappointed.<p>

Arra Sails on the planks made a disappointed face, too.  
>That had been too easy.<br>And she had not even been able to strike a blow.  
>Gillian looked up at her opponent with a straight face, and shortly nodded her approval.<br>Then she turned away, and wanted to go.  
>"Stop!" spat Arra. "Don`t you want revenge?"<br>Gillian looked over her shoulder. "What for? You have won. You are undoubtedly the best."  
>Although there was no sarcasm in her voice, Arra was boiling with rage.<br>She had to watch helplessly, how the vampiress left the hall of sports on the side of Larten Crepsley.  
>Then she spotted a face in the crowd, which looked up at her in amazement.<br>She had an idea.  
>"How about you, half-vampire?"<br>Darren winced: "Me?"  
>"Do you dare to come up on the planks?"<br>An excited babble of voices rose up around him:  
>"He's just a half-vampire!"<br>"He's a child!"  
>"No way ..."<br>"Unfair ..."  
>Darren's ears roared.<br>He was bright red in the face as Arra was pursuing: "Oh, all right. Forget it. This is ultimately not a children's playground! "  
>She grinned nastily and swung the rod swishing through the air.<br>"All right," growled Darren. "I`ll do it."

That night Darren could not sleep. Everything was hurting, he had been beaten up by Arra Sails turning his skin green and blue.  
>But he had given Arra a few punches as well, and she shaken his hands in the end appreciatively!<br>He groaned and tried to lie down on the other side, but that side hurt as well.  
>Gillian, on her bed on the other side, gave a sigh and stood up.<br>She rummaged in her backpack and then came to him with an soothing ointment, that she seemed to have carried with her here. "Take off your sweater. I`ll rub this in. "  
>"Not necessary," he growled, and turned his face to the wall.<br>"Don´t be stupid," said Gillian, and she began to pull the sweater over his head.  
>Because this rough treatment did only hurt him more, Darren gave in and reluctantly withdrew his sweater over his head.<br>Gillian looked at the bruises on his back, and gave a whistle through her teeth.  
>She pressed a bit ointment from the tube, and began to rub with cool fingers the worst looking spots. Then she wanted to doctoring the bruises on his arms, but Darren took the tube out of her hand. "I can do that myself."<br>Gillian shrugged her shoulders, and gave him the ointment.  
>She sat on the edge of his bench and looked at the skinny boy.<p>

That had been pretty brave of him.  
>"Why did you do that?", she asked after a while.<br>She still wondered about him.  
>Darren glared at her. "Well, to save Mr. Crepsleys honor, of course, after you've failed!"<br>Gillian was stunned.  
><em>What<em>? The boy, who had once tried to kill his own master, let himself be beaten up green and blue, to defend his honor?  
>"You ..." she marveled, "You wanted to defend Lartens honor?"<br>"Of course," snorted Darren.  
>Gillian raised appreciatively an eyebrow.<br>"What was the matter with you up there?" Darren asked. "You have disgraced us all completedly."  
><em>Disgraced<em>! Gillian became furious. "I have tried not only to save my honor and that of Larten, but that of Arra Sails, too" she snorted.  
>"Hä?" Darren stared at her.<br>What should that mean? Saving Arra Sails honor?  
>"You mean ... you're not ... you are not going to say, you have lost on purpose, so that she remains the champion."<br>"Maybe I've done that," said Gillian.  
>Darren could not believe his ears. "So you think you would have overcome her?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.<br>Gillian nodded: "Yes. Or worse, cause her serious injuries. That would not have been a good start for me in the society of vampires."  
>Darren wrinkled his nose in disgust: "You ... you're so arrogant, Gillian!" he snorted.<br>Gillian looked at him coldly. "All right. Believe what you want. "  
>Darren turned his back to her and said nothing more.<br>Gillian stared at his back for a moment and then rushed out of the room.

Gillian sat all alone in the halls, in front of her a cup with blood, she had hardly touched.  
>No one spoke to her or sat down next to her.<br>On the contrary, all seemed to avoid her, but whisper and gossip behind closed doors about her and ogle when she entered a room.  
>With her sharpened vampire senses it would have been easily possible for her to overhear what they whispered, but she tried to ignore it.<br>She already knew what was being said about her, and she did not like it.  
>The word "<em>Shadowdancer<em>" had been recently dropped more often when she entered a hall.  
>For three days now Larten Crepsleys student, and his underaged assistant, had been the topic of conversation in the palace of the vampires.<br>Since Gillian entered Vampire Mountain, she felt her powers to summon shadows had become stronger than ever before. The impenetrable blackness in the interior of the mountain, was the deepest darkness which she had ever met, and Gillian was eager to call her friends, the shadows, and to try out what they could do.  
>But she hadn`t done that.<br>People already talked with fear of her.  
>Gillian was glad she had not fought against Arra Sails. She wasn`t sure, she would have been able to keep herself under control and that the shadows would have flown out of her, to assist her in a battle.<br>Gillian felt that the vampires would not have taken it well, to see these forces from her.  
>She did, however, not know where these rumors about her came from.<br>Who knew of her ability and who had called her a _Shadowdancer_?  
>She still had not been introduced to the vampire princes, and therefore she had not been able to ask for permission to access the Vampire library.<br>Slowly, she became impatient.

Then a tall, blond vampire in a light blue dress came to her table. "You must be Gillian. I've heard a lot about you."  
>Gillian looked up.<br>The man smiled kindly at her with blue eyes. He had a very beautiful face.  
>Gillian did not smile back, though.<br>The vampire offered to shake hands: "I'm Kurda Smahlt. I am a friend Gavner Purl and I will soon become a Vampire General. May I sit down?"  
>Surprised Gillian conjured a smile on her lips, she sat up straighter and said: "Yes, of course. Nice to meet you, Kurda Smahlt. "<br>He sat down across the vampiress.  
>"Actually I was supposed to be angry at you," Kurda said with a mischievous smile.<br>Gillian frowned, "Why?"  
>"Now, before you showed up here, my promotion to a general was the big story in the palace, but since you are here, all talk is only about Larten Crepsleys underaged half vampire and his beautiful student." He smiled.<br>"I know what they say about me ...," sighed Gillian.  
>"Stupid nonsense! After you have auditioned to the princes, the talking will stop soon."<br>"I hope so. Then again you will be the subject of interest," joked Gillian and Kurda Smahlt chuckled.  
>"Does any promotion cause so much fuss?" asked Gillian.<br>Kurda clucked his tongue in the negative. "No, but my promotion is controversial. First, I'm only a hundred and twenty years old, one of the youngest vampire who was nominated as a general ever, secondly, not all agree with my politics. "  
>"Why not, if I may ask?"<br>He smiled: "I am of the opinion that we should make peace with the Vampaneze."  
>"Peace? Yet there is no war, " Gillian said surprised.<br>"Right. There is a truce. But I think it's time for us to communicate more with each other, and make compromises, so it does not come back to a war again. "  
>"Is there any communication with the Vampaneze possible?" Gillian said, frowning.<br>"But yes! I occasionally meet up with them! The last thirty or forty years I have spent to track them down to talk with them and get to know them better. That`s where I've got these scars from. "  
>He pointed to his left cheek where three small red scars marked his handsome face.<br>"I had to agree to become marked by them like this. It was a kind of peace offering, with which I am surrendering to them, for better or for worse. "  
>Gillian went pale and involuntarily touched her breast, where she had three much longer and much deeper scars from the claws of a Vampaneze.<br>She was marked, too.  
>Kurda noticed nothing, and continued: "Many Vampaneze are willing to negotiate with us. The only problem is, they are not organized as a hierarchy, as we are. They have no leaders, which we could deal with."<br>He laughed. "But what am I talking about. All of this sure doesn`t interest you. You must think I'm advertising for my business, and I just want to win you as a voter. "  
>Gillian smiled with her most innocent smile: "But no, I am very interested.<br>Go on, please.  
>Tell me more about the Vampaneze. "<p> 


	9. Chapter 9:Larten Crepsleys chamber

Chapter 9: Larten Crepsleys chamber and the hallways to the generals assembly

Gillian knocked timidly at the door to Larten Crepsleys chamber.  
>During the last couple of days, she had hardly seen him.<br>She had assumed, that he met up with old friends, exchanging news and was generally enjoying his stay among his kind.  
>But when she had seen him sitting a couple of hours ago in one of the halls, he had looked worn down, ill-tempered and thoughtful.<br>Gillian had been waiting in the aisles until she saw her vampire master return into his chamber, and now knocked at his door to speak to him.  
>"Come in," came the answer immediately and the vampire looked up.<br>When he saw that it was Gillian, his face relaxed a little.  
>Gillian slipped into the room and closed the door softly behind her.<br>The Chamber of Larten Crepsley had more space than that of Gillian and Darren, had its own fireplace and contained a coffin lined with red velvet, instead of the uncomfortable bunks.  
>Her old master vampire was sitting at the table and Gillian took a chair and sat down beside him.<br>"What troubles you, Larten?" She asked straight out.  
>The vampire sighed.<br>He had to tell them soon anyway.  
>"Tomorrow is the hearing."<br>"Which hearing? I thought we will be presented to the vampire princes? "  
>Gillian saw worries in Lartens wrinkled face.<br>"A hearing is the prelude to a process, right?"  
>Larten nodded sadly.<br>"But ... a process? Why? "Gillian's stomach tightened.  
>"Well," continued Larten. "First of all, I have to justify myself to have broken the explicit prohibition of not being allowed to blood an underage."<br>"First?"  
>"Then I turned my student into a full-fledged vampire without presenting her to the princes beforehand..."<br>Gillian wanted to say something, but Larten continued: "And finally, I am responsible for the murder of the Vampaneze Murlough," he concluded.  
>"That was self-defense! He would have killed me and Darren, if you had not intervened! "<br>"Yes, but ..."  
>This time Gillian interrupted him: "And you have just transformed me to rescue me. Just like Darren! "She exclaimed indignantly.<br>"Yes, that may be so. Nevertheless, I have broken the law. Therefore, there will be a hearing. "  
>Larten tried to smile.<br>"Don`t worry, Gillian. Everything will be alright. "  
>He reached across the table and patted her hand.<br>And it was this gesture that told her, that nothing was alright at all.

Gillian had held out two hours in silence in a tunnel that lead to the inner halls of the vampire generals, when she finally tracked down the figure of Gavner Purl.  
>She pushed away from the wall, ignoring the vampires who looked at her curiously, and hastened towards the old vampire beau: "Gavner Purl !"<br>Purl was engrossed in a conversation with a gaunt man and looked up in surprise: "Fancy meeting you, Gillian. What did you bring here? "  
>Gillian tugged at his arm. "I must speak to you. Please. "<br>Gavner Purl looked at her.  
>Gillian looked upset.<br>"Certainly, my dear. Certainly, "and to the man:" Excuse me ".  
>The man nodded, and walked away.<br>Gillian slipped her arm through his and pulled him into the tunnel, where they could talk hidden from the eyes and ears of others.  
>Gavner nervously stroked his upper lip mustache. "What is it?"<br>"It's about Larten. He is not in trouble, right? "  
>The vampire took out a checkered handkerchief and dapped fine beads of sweat from his upper lip. "No, no. What are you thinking. "<br>"But ... the hearing. He is accused of ... "  
>"Everything will be alright, my dear, don`t worry."<br>Gillian frowned.  
>She had heard the same attempts of appeasement from Larten already.<br>Gavner Purl realized she was not becalmed, and tried again: "Larten Crepsley is a respected member of the vampire community. The generals honour him. They will listen to his reasons and arguments. I am one of the generals. I would not have advised you to come here, if I had believed that there would be any danger for you or Darren or my friend Larten. "  
>This reassured Gillian.<br>Gavner Purl smiled. He took her hand and breathed a kiss on it.  
>"The hearing is only a formality. Then you will be an official member of the community, and you can ask for permission to enter the library. "<br>Now her eyes sparkled.  
>He leaned over and whispered something to her ear: "I have taken a little look around in the library. There is a roll of parchment waiting for you, that you will be very interested in. "<br>Gillian's eyes widened: "The Shadowdancers?"  
>The old vampire beau chuckled.<br>"Oh, Gavner", Gillian exclaimed and became fidgety.  
>Gavner Purl was visibly pleased with himself: "The morning after the hearing, perhaps we two can meet in the library ...?" he whispered to her.<br>Gillian pursed her lips.  
>Purl winked at her and then went down the tunnel.<br>Gillian sighed and leaned her cheek against the cold wall of the tunnel.  
>Tomorrow ...<br>If only the hearing was finished.  
>If only Larten Crepsley would not get into any trouble.<br>Trouble because of her.  
>Gillian could not help feeling, that it been a mistake to come to vampire mountain.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: The Princes Hall

Chapter 10: The Prince Hall

The Prince Hall was at the top of the mountain.  
>There was only one entrance: a long, wide corridor, which was controlled by a guards.<br>Gillian and Darren had never been that high up in the mountain, because the entry was permitted only to those who have been ordered specifically to the hall. Green-clad guards escorted them up.  
>The tunnel ended in a huge cave, towering in the midst of a brilliant white dome. The walls were bare, there were no flags or statues or paintings - it was a very sober place.<br>In the middle stood a pedestal with four wooden thrones, of which only three were occupied.  
>Before that there were a number of long uncomfortable looking benches, reminiscent of church pews.<br>The ranks were full.  
>The guards stood left behind at the door, and Larten Crepsley walked, followed by Darren Shan and Gillian, past the long row of benches, his waving red cloak accompanied by the whispering and susurrations of the present vampire generals.<br>This hearing was held in camera.  
>Only the leading vampires were allowed to come.<br>A fact that had caused all sorts of speculation and unrest in the ranks of ordinary vampires.  
>Larten went unimpressed to the front and bent the knee before the three princes of the Vampires, who sat on the thrones.<br>Gillian and Darren did the same, they kneed down and bowed their heads.  
>A Master of Ceremonies knocked with a heavy stick on the ground and demanded silence before he announced the new arrivals with a loud voice: "Larten Crepsley, the former General Vur Horston, and his descendant, the vampire Gillian, and his assistant, the half-vampire Darren Shan."<br>"Arise," came the harsh voice of the eldest of the princes. "Take a seat, the hearing may begin."  
>Larten rose again and took one of the chairs right at the foot of the princes court, and Gillian and Darren did the same.<br>Gillian risked a glance through her black bangs at the princes.  
>They were an intimidating appearance.<br>The one who had spoken was apparently the oldest of them, older even than Seba Nile, a real old man with long white hair, a gray beard and bushy eyebrows.  
>Gillian had heard of him.<br>That must be Paris Skyle.  
>Beside him sat the youngest reigning prince, Mika Ver Leth: a grim-looking man with shiny black hair, eyes like glowing coals, and completely dressed in black.<br>Gillian swallowed.  
>With this man was not to tangle.<br>Next to him sat a stocky man of Indian descent, with the arms and arrows tattooed on his cheeks. Gillian had heard of him, that must be Arrow!  
>The fourth place was empty.<br>Vancha March was not present.  
>"Larten Crepsley," Paris Skyle rose the word: "You have made the boy Darren Shan to your assistant, tapped him and thus turned him into a half-vampire, even though he was at that time still a teenager."<br>"Yes, I have," Larten Crepsley said simply.  
>"How did that happen?"<br>Larten thought before he answered: "He and his friend of the same age – Steve - were in the audience of the Cirque du Freak where I used to perform with my spider Madam Octa. After the show, Darren broke into my wardrobe to steal Madam Octa and Steve implored me to make him into a vampire. "  
>A murmur went through the crowd.<br>"The boy knew what I was, he had seen a picture of me that must have been drawn at the time when I was still Vur Horston. I rejected him and let him go, even though he threatened me to find and destroy me. "  
>A murmur went through the crowd again, and Gillian listened spellbound.<br>She had not known that !  
>"Of course I decided to keep an eye on that boy, and to kill him if need be, if he should cause trouble."<br>Larten cast a sidelong glance at Darren. "But he was still young. I thought the hothead would get rid of his fondness for vampires soon. "  
>Paris Skyle nodded. "You wanted to spare him. That speaks for you. But why did you made the other, Darren Shan, into a half-vampire? "<br>Gillian was now at least as interested as the audience.  
>"Well ...", hesitated Larten Crepsley. "First of all, I realized that my beloved and extremely poisonous spider Madam Octa had been stolen by Darren. And this in turn had bitten his friend Steve. Darren came to me and begged me to give him the antidot ... "<br>Paris Skyle ran his hand over his long beard. "You could have given it to him without asking him to be your assistant."  
>"Certainly ..." Larten seemed to not quite know what to say. "I was impressed by his courage and his talent of dealing with the spider ..."<br>Darren now looked at his master in surprise.  
>He had had no idea, that the vampire had ever been impressed by him.<br>"But that was not the reason ..."  
>"What was it?" The prince looked down at Larten Crespley very strictly.<br>"I wanted to protect him. I had reason to believe, that Mr Tiny was after the boy. I wanted to protect him from falling into the hands of Mr Tiny. But I was wrong. Mr. Tiny did not want Darren. He wanted Steve. "  
>This declaration led to loud heckling and it took a moment until everybody calmed down.<br>Arrow on his throne had bent forward and said coldly: "We vampires don`t mingle in the affairs of the one who is called Desmond Tiny."  
>Affirmative cries were heard.<br>Paris Skyle lifted his hands soothingly.  
>"You have heard for yourselves: Larten Crepsley wanted to protect the boy Darren Shan, just because someone was after him. Now that one took someone else in his place, and Larten Crepsley takes at his deed, and trains the young Shan to be a good half-vampire. "<br>"Yes, the boy is a good half-vampire!" Agreed Gavner Purl aloud from somewhere in the front row.  
>Gillian gave him a grateful look.<br>"He has been six years in my care now," added Larten. "Nobody is looking for him, his parents believe he is dead, we buried him, and he has learned how to hunt and how to drink human blood. I am willing to take care of him until he reaches manhood. And finally ... "  
>Larten Crepsley threw a sidelong glance at Mika Ver Leth: "We had accepted vampires in our community who were much younger than him the day they were tapped."<br>Murmur of approval rose.  
>Paris Skyle provided with a gesture for silence again.<br>"Good. We have heard enough. We come to the next point: the death of the Vampaneze Murlough by the hands of Larten Crepsley ".  
>It was quiet in the hall.<br>Many of those present vampires had apparently never heard of it.  
>Larten Crepsley weighed his head mournfully. "Yes, I killed him. But just because I defended my protégés. The Vampaneze Murlough had lured the half-vampires Darren and Gillian into a trap. He wanted to kill her. I arrived just in time to save Gillian. He had already ripped her throat and drank from her. "<br>Many in the room nodded in understanding.  
>Mika Ver Leth, who had been silent all the time, leaned forward: "Why did he try to kill her?"<br>Larten looked nervously at him. "I'm not sure. He probably wanted to take revenge on me because ... "  
>"He kills your half-vampire in order to take revenge on you?", said Mika drilling.<br>Larten did not become irritated. "He could not attack me directly without risking a war. But he could lay hands on my half-vampires. He knew it would hurt me. "  
>The crowd murmured in agreement, and Mika Ver Leth made a dissatisfied wry face.<br>"And this attack led to turn Gillian into a vampire?" Continued Paris Skyle.  
>Larten nodded and Gillian blushed as she felt like all eyes were directed at her.<br>"Yes, she was fatally injured, and would have died if I had not blooded her."  
>"Well," said Paris Skyle. "I have no further questions."<br>Gillian wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when Mika Ver Leth raised his voice. "But I have."  
>He fixed his coal-black eyes on Gillian.<br>"We have already heard about your student. At first we were surprised when it was said, ye had taken a student, Larten Crepsley . Add to a female one. But it also was said, that she was a woman with extraordinary abilities. Skills, which we vampires believed, that they were long gone with their initial users. "  
>He put his palms together to an acute triangle.<br>"It was said, that your student can conjure up darkness. It is said, that she is a Shadowdancer. "  
>Those words led to loud heckling again, which Mika Ver Leth enjoyed clearly, until he asked for silence.<br>"What do you have to say about these rumors?"  
>Larten threw a glance at Gillian.<br>Gillian's mind raced.

She cleared her throat. "May I say something?"  
>Astonished, the vampire princes looked at her.<br>Then Paris Skyle nodded sympathetically.  
>Gillian got up and stepped forward.<br>"I know nothing about those you call the Shadowdancers. But it's true. Since I was a little kid, so even when I wasn`t a woman yet, I was able to deepen darkness. I do not know why I could do that, or where this gift came from. "  
>She looked straight into the prince's eyes, and tried to look so innocent and naive as possible.<br>That always works.  
>"That's why Larten Crepsley took me into the Cirque du Freak and made me a halfvampire. But since I have become a full-fledged vampire, that strange power has become weaker. "<br>She avoided to look at Larten.  
>She knew he was too honest a man and would not tolerate a lie.<br>But he could not know that she lied.  
>Larten furrowed his brow.<br>He had not actually seen Gillian conjure up darkness since her transformation.  
>And yet ... why had she not told him that her gift had become weaker?<br>Gillian looked Paris Skyle directly in his sincere eyes.  
>She was not sure if the old vampire did not have the ability to read thoughts enough to detect a lie.<br>So she pushed the truth deep down in herself, and convinced herself saying that it was true.  
>The gift had left her.<br>The shadows were gone. She could not do it anymore, since she became a vampire.  
>Mika Ver Leth asked: "What exactly do you mean: became weaker?"<br>Gillian looked at him.  
>Hastily, she searched for a phrase. "It means, I can no longer be as good as I could as a child. Before, I could almost make myself invisible. This I cannot do anymore. "<br>"Making yourself invisible?" Exclaimed Arrow.  
>Gillian nodded.<br>There was no point in lying at the point.  
>They already knew, that she could.<br>She had been standing on the stage of Cirque du Freak, and had almost disappeared in front of everyone.  
>"Show us!" Arrow demanded sharply, and the Vampire generals whispered nervously.<br>Gillian bit her lower lip.  
>She had wanted to avoid that.<br>If everyone watched, how she wrapped herself in shadows, even if she did it bad and just a little, they would be afraid of her, will always be, and will believe that she is a Shadowdancer.  
>Vampires could not do such a thing.<br>But how could she refuse? Gillian took up all her courage and stepped forward: "With all due respect. I agree to show it to you, my lords. "  
>She looked at them: "But only to you."<br>Surprised, the princes put their heads together.  
>Then Arrow nodded.<br>He stood up and announced to the assembled upper vampires, that they had to leave now, the Prince Hall.  
>The rest of the hearing was under the exclusion of the public.<br>Protesters were shouting loudly.  
>But the vampires had to obey their princes.<br>The guards began to lead the congregation out, and quickly emptied the hall.  
>Gillian, however, braced herself for what she was up to do.<br>She was scared.  
>She avoided to look at Larten and Darren.<br>Luckily, the prince hall was brightly lit. It was one of the brightest places in the Palace of the Vampires.  
>That was her advantage. In one of the other halls, the darkness was so strong that Gillian was sure, she could not have controlled it.<br>But it could work here.  
>She could manage to appear weak and harmless.<br>When the hall was empty, and Gillian, Larten Crepsley and Darren Shan were alone with the vampire princes, Gillian sat in the second row of chairs pulled up her knees and clasped them with her arms. She put her head between her knees, and forced herself to breathe quietly.  
><em>I'm not there, nobody sees me. I'm not there, nobody sees me.<em>  
>The shadows came immediately, rose like smoke from the floor.<br>Gillian had to strain to hold them back.  
>An incredibly powerful feeling came over her.<br>She grinned, and was glad that no one could see her face, as she pressed it between her knees.  
>Gillian knew, she could switch out the whole light in the Prince Hall with a single blink of her eye.<br>She pushed the thought aside and concentrated at the shadows, to come just a little bit closer, and allowed them to wrap her like a scarf.  
>The shadows were whispering to her, and stroked her gently with cold fingers.<p>

Mika Ver Leth, Arrow and Paris Skyle watched fascinated and horrified at the same time as the black-haired woman in the second row of chairs became less and less visible.  
>It was as if the light changed, and just where she sat, was a shadow from somewhere, and made it difficult, even for vampire eyes, to make out the figure of the woman.<br>Then she lifted her head and in a split second the illusion was gone.  
>For a while no one said a word.<p>

Larten gave her a sign, and she got up and went back to her seat next to him.  
>Mika Ver Leth was the first who regained his composure: "But that's not all, isn`t it, Gillian? You can form a weapon out of the shadows, that burns vampires like rays of sun? "<br>Shit! Where did he get that from?  
>Gillian gave Larten a glance.<br>If he had told the prince every detail of their confrontation with Murlough, then it does not make sense to lie.  
>And then her little demonstration had just been for naught. On the contrary!<br>Mika was able to accuse her of a lie.  
>Larten, shit!<br>Why are you never just talking with me? I should have known, what you have told them and what not ! We would have had to coordinate what we say ...  
>The only thing she could say now was: "Yes, but I can not do that anymore. I could only once. "<br>The prince did not look convinced.  
>Gillian began to swim.<br>Her hands were sweating. "I was in agony. I defended myself. I do not know how I did it! "  
>That was not even a lie.<br>The princes put their heads together.  
>Then Paris Skyle said. "It's good. You can go. We will now retire, and come to a verdict. "<br>Larten Crepsley bowed and with a worried mine, he left the hall of the princes, his half-vampire and his offspring in tow. 


	11. Chapter 11: The hall of the princes

Chapter 11: Back in the Hall of the Princes

The defendants were led away by guards.  
>Outside the hall of the princes hundreds of vampires had gathered and discussed loudly with each other. Most of them were vampire generals, who were upset because they had been excluded from the final part of the hearing, and were now streaming back into the hall of the princes to take their places again, just to wait there until the pronouncement of the judgment.<br>But even ordinary vampires crowded now into the aisles to hear the news first.  
>Everyone stared at Larten Crepsley and his companions, as the guards led them through the crowd.<br>A squad of other guards came towards them and they had to give way for each other.  
>It looked as though they escorted someone, but nobody was between them.<br>But Darren, who looked embarrassed to the ground because of all the attention they got from the vampires, noticed a small figure between the feet of the guards.  
>Excited, he plucked his master by the sleeve: "Mr Crepsley! One of the little people!"<br>Crepsley turned his head to Darren: "Impossible. Only vampires are allowed to enter the mountain ... "  
>"But there is one!" Darren pointed excited.<br>Larten Crepsley frowned.  
>Now he saw it, too.<br>The little man was led past them directly. His hooded head turned towards them and behind the fabric green glowing eyes looked at Larten Crepsley, before the little man turned his head again.  
>"In here," the guard commanded gruffly, pointing to an open door.<br>Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan and Gillian entered the room and the guard locked the door behind them.  
>They were alone in a small waiting room.<br>Here they would wait until the judgment.  
>"What is one of the little people doing here?", said Darren.<br>Larten began pacing the room to and fro. "I do not know, but it's not a good sign."  
>Gillian was nervous, and watching Larten walking up an down the room, like a tiger in a cage, made it only worse.<br>She chewed on her fingers, and sat down on a bench.  
>Darren's eyes shifted back and forth between them.<br>He did not understand what was going on.  
>"It went quite well, right?" He asked uncertainly.<br>"Up to the point where Gillian lied at the prince," growled the vampire.  
>Darren stopped the mouth open. "Lied to the prince?" He looked at Gillian.<br>This jumped up and snarled: "I didn`t lie."  
>Larten bared his teeth: "But you have not told the whole truth!"<br>"I've shown them what they wanted to see!"  
>The vampire glared angrily at Gillian. "You shall not lie to the prince of the vampires, Gillian."<br>"What did she lie?" said Darren.  
>Gillian stood before her master and faced him defiantly: "What was I supposed to do, Larten? Burn them with whips of shadows? "<br>Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and Larten looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
>Master and student stood facing each other like two cats with bristling hump.<br>"She can´t do that, right?" said Darren confused.  
>Mr Crepsley broke loose.<br>He smiled at Darren.  
>"No, Darren, she can not do that. She just makes jokes."<br>He looked one last time at his student intently, then turned around and sat down on a bench leaning his back against the wall.  
>Darren still threw puzzled glances at Gillian.<br>The frail woman now looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Larten. If I brought you into trouble ... "  
>"You didn`t," he interrupted. "I bear the responsibility for my actions and I will take the consequences. This has nothing to do with you."<br>Gillian felt tears in her eyes.  
>Why did she always managed to make Larten angry about her?<br>She had just wanted to protect him.  
>She wished he would come over to her, hug her, and tell her that everything will be good.<br>But that was not to be expected.  
>So Gillian swallowed down her red tears and squared her shoulders, before Darren could notice anything.<p>

It seemed like an eternity, until the guards opened the door and announced: "The verdict will now be rendered!"  
>Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan and Gillian returned to the hall of the princes, which now was packed full.<br>For the sentencing ordinary vampires were invited too, and without exception all had come.  
>Hundreds of pale faces looked at Larten Crepsley, as he began to walk past them up to the four thrones of the princes of the vampires.<br>Darren was sweating.  
>Never in his life had he seen so many vampires at one time.<br>The prince Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth and Arrow were sitting on their thrones, and Mr. Crepsley, Darren and Gillian went to their seats to hear what they had decided in her case.  
>The master of ceremonies tapped his stick on the ground, and silence fell in the hall.<br>Paris Skyle rose.  
>"Larten Crepsley," he began, and all were hanging on his every word.<br>"You have come to Vampire Mountain, because you did seek the advice of the princes. You are charged now for three offenses, and the three present princes Mika Ver Leth, Arrow and myself Paris Skyle will in all three points come to a verdict now. "  
>Paris Skyle looked at Larten Crepsley: "It was not easy to arrive at an agreement, Larten."<br>Gillian felt, how Larten Crepsley beside her clutched the wooden arm of his chair harder.  
>"In the case of the violent death of the Vampaneze Murlough at the hands of Larten Crepsley, it was self-defense, and we, the present rulers, speak Larten Crepsley free of any guilt."<br>A sigh of relief went through the hall, and beside her Larten relaxed his muscles again.  
>Many vampire generals nodded, and several voices called out "Right on!" in the hall.<br>Paris Skyle waited until they calmed down.  
>"In the case of the teenager Darren Shan, that Larten Crepsley has tapped and made into a half vampire, we the princes accept the reasons that have brought Larten Crepsley to this act, and speak him free of any guilt."<br>Another sigh of relief went through the hall, and Larten closed for a moment his eyes as the tension left him.  
>Gillian saw Gavner Purl and Kurda Smahlt who sat in the front row, smiling relieved at each others.<br>"But ..." began Skyle Paris, and suddenly it was quiet in the hall. "But the question remains what to do with the half-vampire Darren Shan."  
>Darren winced.<br>Do? Had Mr Crepsley not just been acquitted? What should they do with him?  
>Other vampires threw questioning glances, too.<br>"Darren Shan is a half-vampire in the body of a teenager. Many years ago, the leaders have adopted a law that prohibits the creation of children, for children who are half-vampires, or vampires, are not only a constant threat that our existence is revealed to humans, but are also in need of protection and help by their creators. We do not tolerate anyone among us vampires who needs the help of others. "  
>Paris Skyle gathered before he announced in a sad voice: "That's why we have agreed, that the boy Darren Shan has to past the trials of death."<br>This news caused a commotion.  
>"No!" someone shouted behind Gillian. She turned around and saw Kurdas reddening face in the front row. "Veto! The boy is not ready for the trials. If it is really necessary, then waits until he is older."<br>Mika got up and walked to the edge of the podium: "We make the decisions here, Kurda Smahlt," he growled menacingly. "You are not a vampire general, so don`t play the boss.

The rejected Kurda hushed and glared angrily at Mika.  
>Then he was reluctant to one knee and bowed his head: "Please excuse my interjection, my prince."<br>"All right," muttered Mika and sat down on his throne again.  
>Gillian watched Darren beside her, who looked pale with anxious eyes around the room.<br>The trials of death.  
>Gillian swallowed.<br>He had no chance.  
>The princes had just sentenced Darren to death!<br>Paris Skyle continued: "In the case of the halfvampiress Gillian ..."  
>Gillian's heart jumped up into her throat.<br>"... which was made by Larten Crepsley to a full vampire, because she would otherwise have succumbed to her injuries and died, we the present princes, speak Larten Crepsley free of any guilt."  
>A murmur rose.<br>Gillian breathed excitedly faster.  
>She looked at Larten who was staring up at the thrones of the princes.<br>His hands were clenched to the armrests of his chair.  
>Loud shouts came from the audience.<br>Not everyone was pleased with this verdict.  
>"However ...", Paris Skyle raised his voice again, and it crackled in the hall, like electricity. "But the question remains what to do with the vampiress Gillian."<br>Gillian also looked up to the thrones.  
>Cold anger crept up inside of her.<br>Well, yeah, she thought. You want me to past the trials as well.  
>Gillian wrinkled her nose.<br>She looked at Darren, who sat pale next to her.  
>Well, thought the vampiress. Maybe that's a good thing.<br>Then I can protect Darren.  
>"Gillian had reported to the Council about her exceptional skills, which have brought Larten Crepsley to take her with him. She has given the princes a taste of her skills, and we, the present rulers, have come to the conclusion, that Gillian is, in fact, as the rumors say it for some time, one of the legendary Shadowdancers."<br>Many vampires gasped and slipped uneasily in their seats.  
>The master of ceremonies had to knock several times with his staff on the ground, so that the audience calmed down.<br>"Her gift seems weak and underdeveloped to be," continued Paris Skyle. "I assure you, that from the vampiress Gillian at present emanates no danger."  
>Gillian breathed air out in relief.<br>So, she had been able to deceive the princes by playing innocent and weak.  
>Triumphantly, she wanted to look to Larten, but he was still sitting tense on the edge of his chair.<br>The vampires in the room were muttering to each other, eyeing Gillian, so she quickly looked down to the ground.  
>"Many centuries ago, the Shadowdancers have been our enemies," continued Paris Skyle. "They have detected and destroyed a lot of vampires and vampaneze. It was always forbidden to tap or blood one of them, and it has never been attempted. According to our sources, this was not even possible: the vampire who drinks the blood of a Shadowdancer would be killed. It is said, they have shadows in their veins."<br>Gillian frowned, and looked up at the venerable Paris Skyle.  
>He knew a lot.<br>"We do not know how it is possible that Larten Crepsley made this Shadowdancer into a vampire. Perhaps the old traditions are mistaken. "  
>Gillian was really edgy now.<br>"Mika Ver Leth and Arrow believe, we should not take any risks," Paris Skyle said in a husky voice. He looked at Larten Crepsley who looked up at him with burning eyes.  
>Quietly, he continued: "We do not know, how the shadowdancer Gillian will evolve as a vampire. We can not put the community of vampires into a risk. "<br>He took a deep breath: "I was outvoted. The present rulers are demanding, that the vampiress Gillian will be executed. "  
>"What?" Gavner Purl, Kurda and even Seba Nile jumped from their seats at the same time.<br>The room went wild.  
>Many agreed and clamored for Gillian's execution.<br>Others, such as Gavner and Kurda were shouting against it and objected.  
>Gillian almost got nothing from this.<br>She sat in her chair as if stunned.  
>Guards stepped forward, grabbed Gillian under the arms and pulled her up off her seat.<br>She was in a trance.  
>She saw Darrens face pale with terror staring at her and she saw how Kurda Smahlt rushed forward and shouted at the prince Mika Ver Leth.<br>But she did not hear his words.  
>Everything around her seemed to her unreal and dreamlike.<br>In her head buzzed a single word: Execution?

Larten Crepsley felt as if someone had pulled the rug under his feet.  
>It has been worse than he had feared.<br>The prince had acquitted him of all guilt.  
>But they punished his students.<br>Gillian had just been sentenced to death.  
>And the trials were like a death sentence for Darren.<br>From burning eyes, he saw Gillian was led away by two green-clad guards.  
>She was pale as snow.<br>The vampires in the room blew and screamed at each other.  
>But Larten Crepsley had no eyes for what was happening around him.<br>He looked just stunned at Gillian, and wished that she would look back at him, too.  
>He wanted to look her in the eyes, one last eye contact ...<br>But Gillian did not look at him.  
>She just stared up at the faces of princes.<br>Paris Skyle looked contrite to the ground.  
>Mika Ver Leth and Arrow on the other hand, watched, as the vampiress was led away.<br>Gillians face looked neither shocked nor scared.  
>She looked angry.<br>And full of hatred.  
>Her eyes shot toxic lightnings towards the princes, who had just decided her death sentence.<br>The princes replied the haughty glance.  
>Before Gillian was pulled through the gate and out of the hall, she bared her teeth in Mika Ver Leth direction.<br>Then she disappeared from Larten Crepsleys sight.

Gillian was led away to her cell.

In the tumult Paris Skyle rose his voice again: "The execution will take place tomorrow night."


	12. Chapter 12: Seba Niles chamber& the cell

Chapter 12: Seba Niles chamber and the cell

"We will appeal the verdict. There had not been any executions for over fifty years. She is not a traitor and has done nothing to be felt guilty. "  
>They had brought Larten Crepsley in the chamber that his master Seba Nile inhabited.<br>Seba was the quartermaster of Vampire Mountain and his chamber was next to the storerooms. Thus it was spacious and practical.  
>Here Gavner Purl, Kurda Smahlt and Seba Nile gathered around Larten Crepsley, and heatedly debated what to do.<br>"They also have made their decision without seeking the advice of the generals", Kurda ranted and waving his hands. "We need to gather votes among the upper vampires. Surely there are enough of them, who want to raise objection against this procedure."  
>"Maybe they will raise an objection, Kurda. But only to be part of a new judgment. I doubt that they will speak out against an execution. Their fear of an possible return of the shadowdancers is too big," Seba Nile said in his quiet dark voice.<br>Kurda snorted. "If we could have at least more time..."  
>"Yes ...," Gavner Purl spoke up. " Already tomorrow. Like if they are in a hurry."<br>Darren Shan sat at the table pale and silent and looked from one to another.  
>There must be something, they could do? Seba and Gavner were upper vampires finally and Kurda would soon become one!<br>"If only Vancha March would be here ...," Gavner Purl repeatedly wiped the sweat from his forehead with his checkered handkerchief.  
>"That's it!" Kurda said and Darren winced.<br>With hope, he looked up at Kurda.  
>"We have to send Vancha March a message! They have made the decision without him. If Vancha had been there, and would have voted for Gillian, Paris Skyle would not have been outvoted. It would be a draw! "<br>"But March is not here," interjected Seba. "And it is rightful that the princes precipitate a judgment, even if the fourth of them is not here."  
>"It may be rightful," growled Kurda, "but if the fourth prince raises an objection, the other three cannot ignore it."<br>Gavner Purl rubbed his upper lip mustache: "I agree. Even if we collect enough votes among the generals, even if the full Council raises an objection, the princes would not listen to them. They want this execution, and will not lose their face by backing down under the pressure of the council and admit a mistake. Our only hope is Vancha March."  
>Seba Nile thoughtfully weighed his head. "I don`t know where he currently is. Even if I can reach him, he can not possibly be here in time before the execution."<br>Larten Crepsley had not said a single word during the entire conversation.  
>Motionless and weak, he sat on a chair and stared at the table.<br>Everyone now looked at the orange-red haired, and it gave them a pang to see their old friend so hopeless and sad.  
>Seba Nile took a deep breath: "Oh well. It is worth a try. I'll send Vancha March a message."<br>Gavner Purl smiled at him gratefully. He placed his hands on Lartens shoulders and pressed them encouragingly.  
>Seba Nile bowed and withdrew, to concentrate and send the vampire prince Vancha March a message with the sheer power of his mind.<br>There was a knock.  
>One of the guards put his head into the chamber and announced:<br>"Larten Crepsley, Gavner Purl, Darren Shan?  
>You have been allowed to say a last goodbye to the prisoner now."<p>

They were led by guards down to the cells, a wide path through winding tunnels and abandoned caves up to a gate, whose powerful double-leaf wooden door was smeared with red paint, that peeled of with age.  
>Here the guards stopped short, and they - and Gavner Purl - stopped briefly bowed their heads, closed their eyes, touched the door with two fingers and then put their fingertips onto their closed eyelids.<br>"What are they doing ?" Darren whispered.  
>Gavner looked sadly at Darren. "It`s custom. Behind this gate there is the hall of death. That`s were ... the executions take place. "<br>Darren felt cold. He watched as Mr. Crepsley lowered his head, and with trembling fingers touched the gate and led his fingertips to his eyelids.  
>Gavner Purl put his arm around Darrens shoulder. "We honor the dead by this," he said hoarsely.<br>Darren was relieved that the guards went on and they could leave the eerie door behind them.

The cell block was deep down in the mountain, the entrance was narrow and slippery.  
>Several cells were carved into the rock there, which were sealed with heavy metal gates that only could be opened by a set of pulleys, like a portcullis.<br>The metal bars were very thick and massive.  
>Vampires were inhumanly strong, but not that strong. It was impossible to bend the bars, let alone to raise the door without the pulley system. Even not with united forces.<br>An imprisoned vampire who received no blood will get weaker day by day, and would have no chance to escape.  
>Two green clad guards armed with long halberds flanked the only cell that was in use.<br>Before Gavner Purl and Darren Shan were able to approach the cell and take a look inside, they were stopped by the guards. These examined the newcomers thoroughly from head to toe, if they had no weapons with them.  
>Then Darren was allowed to first approach the gate.<br>The large damp cave was lying in the shadows, the glow of the torches that were attached left and right of the bars did not reach into all corners of the cell.  
>It was cold and damp, and water dripped from the ceiling at irrregular intervals.<br>Gillian sat with her back leaning against a rock on the cold bare ground. Her dark eyes in her pale face looked at him surprised when Darren went to the bars.  
>Hastily she rose, the many layers of her dress rustled softly.<br>Gavner Purl appeared beside him, and put a hand on the bars as if to test how strong they are.  
>"Stand back," the guard commanded harsh and with a rumbling crunch of the heavy mesh it was pulled upward, where it disappeared through a slit in the rock ceiling.<br>When it was pulled up just enough that someone could slip inside by stooping, it stopped grinding.  
>"Only a visitor at one time," growled the guard.<br>Darren began to tremble nervously. What should he say to Gillian?  
>Gavner Purl looked down on Darren.<br>He patted him on the shoulder. "All right. I'll go first. "  
>He wiped the sweat from his brow, and slipped under the portcullis through to Gillian in the cell.<br>The gate was immediately let down behind him.  
>"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry!"<br>Gavner Purl rushed to Gillian and took her hands.  
>"If I had known ... I`d never ..." his eyes were moist.<br>Gillian forced a smile: "I know that. It´s not your fault. "  
>As Gavner Purl saw how brave she was smiling, even more tears came in his eyes. "Have courage, my dear! We'll get you out here, "he promised. "Seba Nile is calling for Vancha March, the fourth Prince. He will appeal. You will see everything will be fine ... ".<br>"Vancha March?" Said Gillian. "Can he be here for good time?"  
>Nervously Gavner Purl took out his handkerchief and rubbed his face.<br>"It depends on where he is right now ... but don`t worry, we will prevent the ... execution, they will not dare to, when they hear that Vancha March is objecting, and is on his way to Vampire Mountain. They will have to suspend the execution until it can be hold a trial again. "  
>Gillian had put a frown, and chewed on her lower lip.<br>Gavner pressed her hands.  
>The vampiress smiled at him: "It would be too bad, if we can not keep our appointment at the library."<br>The ancient vampires heart was beating, when he saw how brave she bore it all, and even managed to make jokes.  
>This girl was really quite extraordinary!<br>He smiled at the brave girl, "Yes, that would be a pity."  
>Gillian's heart beat.<br>She leaned forward and gave the vampire a kiss on the cheek.  
>Then she whispered in his ear: "Everything is ready, right? The scroll that you have spoken of? It is still in the library? "<br>Gavner Purl nodded eagerly, "Yes, darling, it's on the table, and just waiting for you."  
>"If ye do me a favor? Let it lie there until ... until everything is over. It would be something I can believe in. "<br>The vampire beau breathed panting with emotion. With tear-choked voice, he replied: "Certainly. Until everything is over. "  
>Gillian pressed his hands one last time. "Thank you, Gavner. For everything. "<br>The vampire could only nod mutely.  
>"Please send Darren to me now, ok?"<br>Again the vampire nodded, sobbing, turned around and slipped without looking back, under the portcullis, which was lifted up when the guards saw him come closer.  
>"She wants to see you, Darren," said Gavner Purl and put a hand encouragingly on his shoulder.<br>Then he pushed Darren for the bars.  
>Darren's knees were quite soft, as he squeezed under the massive grille, and he winced as the gate with a heavy bang closed behind him.<br>Now he was imprisoned.  
>He felt sick.<br>He was faced with Gillian and did not know what to say or do.  
>She looked at him, then made a few steps forward and took him into her arms.<br>Darren had a lump in his throat and stammered: "I'm sorry for what I have said to you ... I've said you are arrogant ..."  
>Gillian felt that the half-vampires whole body was shaking.<br>"Schhhhhh ..." made Gillian and ran her hand over his head.  
>She pressed a kiss on Darrens forehead.<br>He sniffed.  
>She pulled his head towards her, and whispered in his ear: "Darren, you have to be strong now. Hear me? "<br>His heart pounded against her chest.  
>"Don`t worry about me. Larten is the one who needs you now, "Gillian whispered in an urgent tone.<br>Then she increased the pressure of her embrace.  
>Darren gasped.<br>Gillian was strong, and suddenly she squeezed her arms around him, that he felt like in a vise. She hissed in his ear: "See to it, that Larten does not do anything in rash!"  
>And she pushed him away from her.<br>Darren stumbled backwards, gasping for air.  
>His chest ached. She almost did brake his ribs!<br>Flabbergasted at this brusque treatment, he stared at her.  
>Gillian's eyes were cold: "Now go!" and nodded toward the bars.<br>Darren rubbed his side and stumbled through under the portcullis, that opened up again as he approached alone.  
>Outside, Gavner Purl welcomed him.<br>He put an arm around him.  
>Darren looked at his master Larten Crepsley.<br>The vampire had lowered his gaze to the floor and his hands were clenched into fists.  
>"Come," Gavner said hoarsely. "Let us leave them alone."<br>And he conducted Darren at the shoulder down the aisle.  
>Darren saw how Larten Crepsley slipped under the portcullis into the cell, his red coat dragged over the rocky ground.<br>Then the gate went down with a loud bang.  
>Larten Crepsley was alone with his student for the very last time.<p>

Gillian swallowed, as the vampire in the red coat walked into the cell.  
>They stood opposite each other and looked at each other, and Gillian knew that it was the last time that she could talk to Larten Crepsley.<br>Ideally she would have thrown herself into his arms, clinging to his neck, hid her face against his chest ... but she knew that she would then start to tremble as the half-vampire had, and that she would not be able to hold back the tears in his arms. She would stammer and sob, and could not bring out even half of that what she wanted to say.  
>So she pulled herself together.<br>She had only this one moment, and she had to make sure that she said everything that was in her mind.  
>She had to make sure that he understood her.<br>Quiet and seemingly untouched she looked at her master Larten Crepsley, who stared at his hands, with burning eyes, and also made no attempt to take her in his arms, or to touch her.  
>Wise Larten, thought Gillian.<br>We need to keep a cool head.  
>This lesson I had learned from you, my Master.<br>The vampire with a wrinkled face that now looked even more furrowed than ever, took a breath and was about to say something: "Gillian, I ..."  
>His voice broke and Gillian closed her eyes.<br>She branded the sound of his voice into her memory.  
>One last time<br>How he said her name ...  
>"... I'm to blame for everything. From the day that I came into your life. I have just brought trouble to you ... "<br>Gillian stepped forward and made "Sssshhh ...", as she had done to Darren.  
>She looked up at him and smiled. "Don`t say that."<br>The vampire with the scar looked down at the petite figure of Gillian.  
>A single black hair was caught in her eyelashes, and he suppressed the wish to removed it from her face with his fingers.<br>Gillian should not see how his hands trembled.  
>The vampiress was standing close to him, but glanced at the gate.<br>Gavner Purl and Darren Shan had disappeared from their field of vision, but one of the guards looked into the cell and carefully observed them.  
>Gillian took a step aside so that she disappeared behind Larten Crepsleys broad shoulders.<br>Now, the guard could not see how Gillian put her hands together in front of her chest, and cut her own left wrist with the razor-sharp nail of her right thumb.  
>Larten Crepsley followed her movement instinctively, and now was hiding Gillian from the eyes of the guards. He raised an eyebrow.<br>What was she doing?  
>Blood oozed from the gash on her wrist.<br>Gillian raised her hand and laid the open artery pulse on his lips.  
>Surprised, he looked into her eyes.<br>Please ... Gillian pleaded silently. I want you to understand me.  
>Lartens heartbeat quickened at the smell of Gillian's blood, only a few inches away from his lips, her scent rose to his head.<br>She looked longingly at his dark eyes.  
>He grabbed her hand and guided his lips to the bleeding cut.<br>Gillian gave a sigh and closed her eyes.  
>The guard heard the woman moan softly. He glanced into the cell.<br>It looked as if the two kissed.  
>The guard looked away.<br>Lartens lips closed over the wound on Gillian's wrist.  
>His tongue quickly went over the cut and licked Gillian's blood before the wound would close by his saliva. His tongue felt her taste in his mouth. The taste of Gillian's blood.<br>He closed his eyes.  
>Gillian put everything she ever wanted Larten to say, anything she felt, feared, wanted into her heart and hoped that her emotions would be conveyed through her blood.<br>She did not know if this worked.  
>But once she had drunk the blood of Larten, and for a few seconds she had been able to feel what he felt.<br>Now she wanted, that he felt her feelings.  
>Without words.<br>Words had always been between them.  
>Please ... she begged silently. Understand me.<br>She opened her eyes and looked at the vampire, whom she loved, who had closed his eyes dreamily, and enjoyed the taste of her blood in his mouth.  
>She took his face in her hands and run her hands through his hair.<br>She felt, that he shivered under her touch.  
>She brought her lips very close to his ear and whispered so softly that only he could hear it. "I regret nothing."<br>Larten wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him.  
>She stood on her tiptoes and dug her hands into his orange-red hair.<br>His lips were on her neck and he blew a kiss that caused Gillian a tingling sensation, that went down into her toes.  
>She could feel his heart beat hard against his chest.<br>"Larten. What ever will happen: You must not think bad of me."  
>The old vampire lifted his head and looked at her with dark eyes.<br>Gillian returned the gaze.  
>"Never forget: I am yours."<br>And she parted from him without even giving him a kiss.  
>Larten Crepsley wanted to hold her, but she pushed him away.<br>"Go," she said coldly.  
>Sadly, he looked at her, and did not move.<br>Gillian shook her head and repeated insistently: "Go! Gavner? "  
>The sallow face of the vampire appeared at the gate.<br>"We are ready," Gillian said to the guard and to the frightened-looking Gavner Purl: "Take him away, Gavner. Please."  
>The guards pulled the heavy iron gate back up and Gillian stepped more backward away from Larten Crepsley, who wanted to make one step towards her.<br>"Go away, Larten. Go now! Get out! ". The last she was almost screaming.  
>Startled Gavner Purl slipped into the cell, and drew his friend Larten on his arm outside, who made no resistance, but only looked from burning eyes at his former student.<br>"Take him away! And do not come back. Do not come to the execution! "She yelled, her voice screwed up higher.  
>When the gate behind them fell with a dull final blow, Gillian scurried to the gate and grabbed the bars.<br>Immediately the guards lowered their tips of halberds and wanted to push her away from the bars.  
>But Gillian put her head between the irons and yelled at her friends: "Do not come to the execution! Do you hear me? You shall not come, Larten! Stay away!"<br>She shouted after them, as the guards pushed them to the exit: "Do not enter the hall of death! You must not go there! Don`t come to the hall of death! "  
>Her shrill cries drove them a shiver down their spine, while fleeing from the seemingly hysterical vampiress, without once again be able take a look back at her.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: KhledonLurtHall

Chapter 13: Khledon Lurt-Hall

The hours that followed were the worst hours ever for Darren.  
>After he, Gavner Purl and Larten Crepsley had returned to Seba Niles chamber, the half-vampire Darren had gone on the nerves of all of them with his anxious questions, and he had soon been sent to his room.<br>Before Gavner Purl had tried patiently to explain to the frightened Darren, what the trials of death were about, and that they would help him and prepare him, come what may.  
>But in the end Seba had burst out. He said that it was inappropriate and just not the moment to burdening Larten Crepsley with concerns about his assistant, and had sent Darren to his room like a little child.<br>Mr. Crepsley had said nothing more.  
>Darren was now alone with himself since hours in the barren chamber, that until recently he had shared with Gillian. Because he, since they were in the mountains, had lost all sense of time, Darren was constantly asking himself if it was already tomorrow, and when the new day would dawn.<br>The day of execution.  
>He looked at the clock every five minutes, felt like a prisoner, and tried to distract himself with his MP3 player.<br>Gillian had nothing to distract herself.  
>Darren felt cold when he tried to imagine how the vampiress might feel in her cell.<br>He wished he could bring her the player so she could hear a little music at least in her last hours, but that was not permitted.  
>Her last hours.<br>It seemed so surreal.  
>Should Gillian really be killed?<br>Would he really never see her again?  
>He checked his clock ...<p>

Another two hours ... until the Hall of Death will be opened.  
>Gavner Purl knocked timidly on the door and then walked into the small chamber. "Darren? It's almost time ... "<br>Darren jumped. "What about Vancha March? Is he here? "  
>The vampire shook his head sadly.<br>"But then they have to postpone the execution, right? They have to wait until he gets here!"  
>Gavner Purl swallowed. "No. They will not wait. Preparations have already begun."<br>"But ..."  
>"Larten wants us all to wait outside the Hall. He wants us to respect the sentence of the princes. He says, you do not have to come along, if you don`t want. "<br>Darren was pale. "But he wants us to show up in order to proof the other vampires that we aren`t cowards?"  
>Gavner nodded.<br>"Then I'll go with you," Darren decided.  
>Gavner Purl grimaced. "Come then," and held the door open.<br>Darren followed the old vampire beau. In the corridor Mr Crepsley, Seba Nile and Kurda Smahlt already waited for them.  
>Silently they came together and walked towards the Hall of Deaths.<br>Outside the Hall, a lot of vampires had already gathered. They all wanted to attend the execution, and waited for the preparations to be completed and the Hall to be opened, so that they could occupy the best seats and the first row.  
>Darren felt sick at this sight.<br>He saw in their faces that they really enjoyed the spectacle.  
>Seba Nile had led them up a little gallery, from which they could overlook the lobby to the Hall of Death.<br>Here they held out, and watched, as gradually more and more vampires flooded in from the surrounding tunnels and gathered in small groups.  
>They were whispering and gossiping.<br>Darren tried to take an example of the others - of Mr Crepsley and Seba - and watched with indifference the activity, but it was hard for him.  
>Pull yourself together, Darren, he scolded himself.<br>Master Crepsley should be proud of you.  
>Show the vampires down there not a weakness.<br>Down in the lobby Arra Sails leaned casually against a column and looked up at Larten Crepsley.  
>Although Larten tried to look like all this did not concern him, she could see how his face was furrowed.<br>She knew him too well.  
>She admired his self-control.<br>Arra Sails, wondering if she should go up to him, decided after a moment not to.  
>It was too early.<br>After the execution she would, however, because then he would certainly need consolation.  
>Then I'll be there, thought Arra.<br>She smiled.  
>A troop of green-clad guards, led by a tall man with a winged helmet, came from one of the tunnels and stood in front of the doors that led to the Hall of Death. The guards who blocked access with crossed halberds, raised their arms and let pass three of the guards, who disappeared in the tunnel.<br>The captain stopped and looked with a stern face in the crowd that had begun to whisper excitedly.  
>The Hall of Death would be opening soon.<br>Darren watched as the guards were heading out to open the Halls of Death.  
>He was sick.<br>He wondered what Crepsley will do.  
>Gillian did not want them watching.<br>Will Mr Crepsley go against her wishes and enter the execution hall, to see how it happened, just to not lose his face to the other vampires?  
>And what should Darren do then?<br>He did not want to see it, he did not think he could bear it.  
>He had learned, how they would do it: they would push Gillian from a great height into a pit full with sharpened stakes, so that she would be pierced.<br>Darren found that terribly barbaric.  
>His knees went weak.<br>He saw one of the guards came rushing out of the tunnel.  
>He was out of breath, apparently he had been running: "Captain," he cried, and all heads jerked in his direction.<br>Even the big man with the winged helmet turned to the guard: "What is it, man?"  
>"The hall ..." the man gasping for breath, "The Hall of Death!"<br>"What about it?" The captain asked impatiently.  
>"It … it is filled with an impenetrable darkness!"<br>The captain growled: "What do you mean? Then light up torches!"  
>"No, Sir. That's what we have done. It is no ordinary darkness. Torch light doesn`t pass through there. Nothing passes through! You can not see your hand before your eyes!"<br>An excited murmur ran through the crowd.  
>"The men do not dare to enter the hall, Sir. They are afraid of falling into the pit! "<br>The captain turned to another waiting guard, and asked: "Where is the prisoner? Is she already been transferred from her cell to the Hall? "  
>The guard looked terrified. "Yes, Sir. Twenty minutes before the order had been given …"<br>The captain responded immediately and with a nod and a few curt commands, three guards began to move down to the cells.  
>Darren's heart beat with excitement.<br>What did this all mean?  
>The vampires down in the hall also threw quizzical looks at each others.<br>Some looked like they were afraid.  
>Darren looked up at Mr. Crepsley.<br>Who noticed his eyes, pulled him towards him and put his arm comfortingly around his chest.  
>There was a twinkle in his eyes, even if his face remained impassive.<br>Heart pounding, Darren leaned against his master, and watched what happened next.  
>A few minutes passed, then the guards came back in a hurry.<br>Their faces looked shocked when they reported to the Captain: "Sir! The guards are dead! No trace of the prisoner! "  
>"Dead!" Roared the captain. "How can that be?"<br>"One was pierced from behind with his own halberd," cried the guard applied. "The other ..." he lowered his voice, but in the hall was dead silent, and all listened as he said: "... the other is burnt. It looks as if he had been exposed to strong sunlight for hours. He's practically been reduced to ashes ... "  
>This news exploded like a bomb.<br>The vampires called out at each other, many put their hands frightened over their mouths, while others were frozen and didn`t react at all.  
>"Give alarm," shouted the captain. "Alarm!"<br>The cry was taken up by many voices.  
>"Close the entrances! Do not let her get away! Block the exits!"<br>The command had been subjected to the guards only, but many vampires ran into the tunnels that led their way out of the mountain.  
>Within seconds, the Palace of the Vampires was in turmoil.<p>

One did not make her way to the exits, however.  
>Arra Sails stayed calm, leaning on the column, watching the vampires fleeing into the tunnels.<br>Then she pushed away from the column, and disappeared into one of the aisles.  
>This aisle did not lead towards the exits, though.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: The Library of the Vampires

Chapter 14: The Vampire Library

Gillian entered the library of the vampires.  
>It was quite different than she had imagined. There were no meter-high bookshelves, no big old leather-bound tomes and no apparent order.<br>There was a large, dry cave, the high ceiling disappeared in the darkness. Parchment rolls were everywhere in niches, ledges and on the floor, ancient books described with black ink and even stone plates with unknown characters carved into them.  
>Gillian's heart sank.<br>It could take years to find something here.  
>Shaking her head, she looked at the mess.<br>She wrinkled her nose.  
>No one seemed to care about this treasure, to study it and sort out, putting it in order.<br>Stupid vampires.  
>Your gyms were in a better shape than the legacy of knowledge of centuries, Gillian thought with disgust.<br>She walked through the cave and headed for a rough-hewn table.  
>It was the only furniture in the entire room.<br>Someone seemed to have only recently set it up: there were two stools available, as well as candles and a bottle of ink.  
>Gillian's heart began to beat more excited.<br>On the table lay a single document: a rolled scroll.  
>Gillian grabbed it and rolled it up quickly: The writing was in Latin.<br>But a word jumped in her eyes immediately: "Umbra".  
>That was what she wanted!<br>She pocketed the parchment.  
>Gavner, you're the best!<br>She quickly made her way back, she did not have much time.  
>With a last regretful look at the library of the Vampires, Gillian scurried back into the tunnel.<br>And ran into Arra Sails.

The vampiress Arra blocked the passage straddle-legged to the only gate that led away from the library.  
>She had her rod with her.<br>And looked very strong- willed.  
>"I thought you'd come here," Arra curled her lips triumphantly.<br>"Give way, Arra Sails," growled Gillian.  
>Arra laughed. "You give me commands? Larten Crepsleys cowardly offspring? Even the half-vampire had more guts than you."<br>She cocked her head. "I wonder how Larten had the stupid idea, to tap you."  
>She only wants to provoke you, Gillian, do not fall on it, she thought, and took a few steps to the door.<br>Arra squared her shoulders and braced herself. She kept a close eye on Gillian. "Not one step further!"  
>Gillian stopped. "Give way," she growled back.<br>Arra raised the bar and grabbed it harder with both hands.  
>Damn, thought Gillian.<br>"Good old Larten ..." scoffed Arra Sails. "He really has no knack for women."  
>"Be quiet," hissed Gillian and thought feverishly, what to do.<br>She had not much time.  
>That Arra was here meant, that her escape had probably been already discovered.<br>"He used to follow me like a small pet dog back then." Arra grinned. "What should I have done? You cannot kick a small pet dog out of the door in the rain, that would be cruel, right?"  
>Gillian gnashed her teeth.<br>Cold anger crept up in her.  
>She only wants to provoke you ... she just flays time until the guards arrive...<br>"Shut up, Arra", Gillian snapped and pulled a dagger from her boot shaft.  
>The blade gleamed in the red light of the torches.<br>Gillian had replaced the dagger a few years ago, instead of her old jackknife. She did not want to be unarmed, if she ever got attacked again by someone.  
>The blade was about as long as her forearm and looked dangerous.<br>Arra looked at the dagger and also bared her teeth.  
>"Why? Don`t you want to hear that? "<br>The two women began to circle each other.  
>Arra waved her rod hissing through the air so that it formed a semicircle, and Gillian instinctively recoiled.<br>Arra playfully joined with the blunt tip of the rod after Gillian's face, and Gillian took a few steps further back.  
>The blow was not meant seriously, it was far too easy to evade it.<br>Gillian realized that Arra used the same tactics as on the planks: she drove Gillian into a corner.  
>In this case back into the library.<br>Gillian danced sideways, and as Arra realized that Gillian had seen through her tactics, she struck quickly.  
>Gillian was not fast enough. The staff met with force at her side, and Gillian gasped as her breath was gone.<br>Immediately Arra attacked with a combination of hard and faster beats, which Gillian could not all escape. The staff hit her several times on the arms and upper body, before Gillian managed to jump over the advancing roaring bar, which had aimed at her knees, and gained distance.  
>With a triumphant grin Arra Sails twirled the pole around, so it came to lie on her back, in a battle-ready pose.<br>Gillian looked at her opponent out of breath.  
>Damn, the bar has a very large range, I can not reach her.<br>Arra laughed.  
>These Gillian was no opponent for her at all.<br>She was clearly superior to her.  
>Until the guards arrived, I will have beaten her black and blue, so that Larten will not recognize his pretty little doll any more.<br>An evil satisfaction came over Arra.  
>Her face, she thought.<br>Above all, her pretty face must get a few blows.  
>"Pathetic," Arra spat out. "I have thought Larten has learned something when it comes to his choice of women since he has received this scars in his face."<br>Gillian growled. "What do you mean?"  
>Arra grinned: "Don`t you know that? Where Larten got his scar from? "<br>"He got it through a fight. Murlough has given them to him ... "  
>Arra laughed mockingly: "Is that what he had told you?"<br>Gillian frowned: "Yes."  
>"Wrong," said Arra Sails with relish. "It wasn`t Murlough. He got them from a woman, when he tried to kiss her. "<br>A woman? Was Arra speaking about herself?  
>"Didn`t you know that?" Arra asked in mock surprise.<br>A red veil appeared in the corner of Gillian's eyes.  
>No time for a fair fight, thought Gillian and growled.<br>Arras smile faded.  
>Finally, she had managed to make the little doll angry. She would attack. The fun could begin.<br>Gillian gnashed her teeth, and shot forward.  
>Arra reached out and aimed.<br>Suddenly it went dark in a blink.  
>Arra was whizzing down the bar, where Gillian had just been a second ago.<br>But the staff rushed through empty air and slammed to the ground.  
>It was pitch dark, darker than Arra had ever experienced, she could not see her fingers if she had touched her nose.<br>She pulled back the stick and pushed tentatively in the air.  
>She might not be able to see the opponent.<br>But Arra Sails never relied solely on her eyes.  
>Slowly, she turned in a circle and listened for the slightest breath, the slightest breeze.<p>

Gillian faked to move to the left and then in a split second conjured up darkness, and threw herself at the same time to the right.  
>So fast the shadows obeyed to Gillian only here in Vampires Mountain, where there were places that where never before touched by sunlight. The darkness was complete, although torches were still burning along the walls, there was not the slightest bit of light.<br>But Gillian could see.  
>For her darkness was not just blackness.<br>For her black was a succession of millions of shades of gray.  
>The darkness flowed around her like water and swirled in small streams where there was movement.<br>Thus, the shape of Arra Sails was clearly visible for her.  
>Gillian had scurried behind her and was now silently following with her every move.<br>She was standing directly behind her.  
>Gillian did flitt, and Arras sense took the touch on her throat a split second too late.<br>Gillian had already pulled the dagger along her skin.  
>Gillian calmly gave Arra a deep incision in the neck, so that a gush of blood shot out, and then stepped back a pace.<br>Arra Sails gave in to her knees and then fell forward on the ground.  
>Gillian did not wait if the vampire would perhaps move again, she did flitt immediately through the gate.<br>Behind her Arra Sails made a last gurgling sound.


	15. Chapter 15: Darren Shans Chamber

Chapter 15: Darren Shan's Chamber

Darren Shan re-entered his small room.  
>Master Crepsley had insisted that they went back to their quarters, so it did not look like they have anything to do with the escape of Gillian.<br>The mountain was on alert, all the exits were guarded by several soldiers, and many vampires patrolled voluntarily in the aisles.  
>However, there were rumors that the prisoner had already fled the palace, and made her way through the mountain to the outside.<br>For there had been another death: A guard had also been burned to a pile of ashes, close to a door before the guards called by the alarm for reinforcement arrived there.  
>Darren prayed that Gillian had escaped in this way, and was already on her way out of the mountain.<br>Then he noticed something: her backpack was gone.  
>Darren had shared the small room with Gillian, and she had come here with very little luggage, so it was immediately apparent that her backpack was missing.<br>Darren went to the bed on which Gillian had slept, and looked below.  
>The dagger was gone, too.<br>He had seen how she had put it out of her boot, and had put it there.  
>Gillian must have been here!<br>Darren's heart beat.  
>She had not only escaped from the guards, but had also taken the time to come here to pick up her equipment.<br>Darren had to grin. Suddenly he was sure that she would find her way to the cave where they had left her cold protection suits. When he eventually will leave the mountain with Larten, he would look into that cave and then he would have certainty that Gillian had escaped. Not only from the Palace and out of Vampire Mountain, but also from the frozen wasteland that was waiting on her afterwards.  
>He was so happy that he was about to run over to next door to Larten Crepsley to tell him, that Gillian had been here and that her equipment was taken, when his eyes fell on his own bunk.<br>There lay his MP3 player.  
>He was sure that he had not left it there.<br>Darren Shan picked up the player, looking at the display.  
>Someone had deleted all his songs.<br>All, except one: "The bitter end" by Placebo.  
>Her favorite band.<br>Darren swallowed, and plugged the headphones into his ears.  
>The half-vampire listened to the lyrics of the song.<br>Gillian's last message:

Every step we take that's synchronized  
>Every broken bone<br>Reminds me of the second time  
>That I followed you home<p>

You shower me with lullabies  
>As you're walking away<br>Reminds me that it's killing time  
>On this fateful day<p>

(See you at the bitter end)

From the time we intercepted  
>Feels a lot like suicide<br>Slow and sad, grown inside us  
>Arouse and see you're mine<p>

See you at the bitter end  
>See you at the bitter end<p>

And then he knew that message was not addressed to him.  
>He walked over to Larten Crepsley to make him hear.<p>

Several kilometers away from them, Gillian stuck her head out of a column in the mountain.  
>Above her the stars twinkled, beneath her shone the snow.<br>It would soon be dawn.  
>She breathed in the clear cold air.<br>Free at last.  
>Then Gillian took the first step of her long journey, accompanied only by the howling of the wolves.<p>

… to be continued

The Vampires Student Teil IV : „Trials of Darkness"

COMING SOON !


End file.
